Revival
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Sakura, satu-satunya siswa yang belum menemukan bakat alami nya hingga usia ke-17. Kejanggalan sangat tertera, karena Sakura adalah anak dari pasangan dengan bakat alami yang terkenal. Saat semua orang telah menyerah, Sasuke pun datang untuk membangkitkan nya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

.

 **.Revival.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali ke tempat mu, Miss Haruno" Suara tegas pria yang usia nya hampir setengah abad itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu langsung menunjukan cengiran nya dan bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Tapi..." suara kepala sekolah yang diketahui bernama Jiraya itu membuat langkah Sakura terhenti sesaat.

"Sebagai ganti atas ketidakhadiran mu yang tanpa keterangan di kelas, kau akan mendapat pelajaran tambahan" Wajah ceria Sakura seketika berubah menjadi suram kembali.

"Apakah harus? Kakek, aku-"

"Jangan membantah ku untuk kali ini, Sakura!" Jiraya menggertak sambil menatap cucu satu-satunya itu dengan tajam. Sebenarnya, Jiraya tak habis pikir lagi dengan kelakuan Sakura. Yang notaben nya, sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat kedua orang tua nya, Haruno Gaara dan Haruno Tayuya.

Mereka bahkan terkenal dengan bakat alami mereka yang melegenda. Gaara terkenal sebagai penyihir gurun pasir yang sangat handal, begitu pula dengan Tayuya, dia adalah 'sang okestra' yang bisa memainkan bunyi sangat merdu. Baik itu untuk pertahanan atau sekedar hiburan.

Tapi, tidak dengan Sakura. Sampai detik ini, dia belum menemukan bakat apa yang dia miliki. Bahkan sampai menjelang tahun ke dua di sekolah khusus penyihir pun, dia belum menemukan jati diri nya.

Mungkin, itulah yang membuat Sakura berkecil hati dan memilih untuk berbuat onar agar dapat menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa dirinya pun 'terlihat' di dunia ini.

Orang-orang selalu mengabaikan nya dan memberinya julukan 'Si anak sial' karena dia, adalah anak satu-satunya dari pasangan penyihir terkenal tapi belum juga menemukan bakat alami nya.

Oleh karena itu, Jiraya. Kakek, sekaligus kepala sekolah disini memutuskan untuk memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk Sakura. Agar dirinya bisa 'memancing' kekuatan itu keluar dari tubuh nya.

Sakura tetap bergeming di tempat nya dan sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Jiraya yang menggertak nya.

Jiraya menghembuskan nafasnya "Uchiha Sasuke. Kau boleh masuk ke ruangan"

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria dewasa berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut yang tersisir rapi ke belakang.

"eng.. apakah dia akan menjadi pelayan ku?" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan polos.

 **BUAGH!**

"AWWW! kenapa kau memukul ku, kakek?!" Sakura meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terlihat bejolan karena dipukul oleh buku tebal milik Jiraya.

"dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang akan menjadi guru mu sampai kau mendapatkan kekuatan mu!" Sasuke mengangguk hormat kepada Jiraya dan Sakura.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan nya kepada Sakura.

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan lincah "Uchiha ya? menarik" ujarnya sambil menatap intens guru barunya itu.

Sakura pun melepas jabatan tangan itu dan berlalu menuju kelas nya. Sasuke hanya tetap bergeming di tempat nya sambil menatap telapak tangan nya yang baru saja di genggam oleh Sakura.

 _Kenapa telapak tangan nya tidak terbakar? Biasanya, orang-orang akan merasakan panas bila menyentuh tangan ku. Hanya dia yang tidak._ _Apakah gadis itu benar-benar tak memiliki kekuatan apapun?_

Sasuke berkata dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menunjukan seringai andalan nya.

Mungkin, tugas ini tak akan membosankan seperti yang dia bayangkan sebelum nya. Gadis Haruno itu cukup menarik.

* * *

 **Sasuke pov.**

"Apa tanggapan mu terhadap cucuku itu, Sasuke?" Jiraya bertanya padaku sambil menawari secangkir kopi yang baru saja datang.

Aku menyeringai sambil menyeruput kopi milik ku, "Menarik"

Jiraya terkekeh "Cucu ku itu memang mempunyai daya tarik yang kuat. Dia sangat mirip dengan Tayuya. Saat aku dan Tsunade melihat nya untuk yang pertama kali di panti asuhan itu, aku sudah merasakan nya. Bahwa kelak, Tayuya akan menjadi gadis yang hebat. Bakat itu sudah jelas terlihat bahkan ketika dia masih bayi."

Jiraya tersenyum sambil menerawang mengingat masa lalu nya.

"Entah siapa orangtua kandung Tayuya, hingga kini, aku masih belum menemukan jawaban nya. Tapi, aku bersyukur karena Tayuya sangat mengerti hal itu dan tak pernah menanyakan apa pun kepada ku. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura kali ini, adalah suatu kejanggalan yang rumit. Biasanya, seorang anak yang terlahir dari 2 penyihir dengan bakat alami, akan menemukan bakat nya, selambatnya sampai dia berumur 12 tahun."

"Tapi, kini usia Sakura sudah 17 tahun dan belum menunjukan bakat apapun. Tayuya dan Gaara sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk memasukan Sakura ke sekolah ini. Agar dia menemukan bakat nya. Namun, nihil. Hingga saat ini, Sakura belum menemukan bakat nya" Jiraya berkata panjang lebar dengan raut wajah cemas.

Aku meletakan cangkir ku dan berdeham agar menetralisir suasana yang menjadi melankolis.

"Aku tak sependapat dengan mu, paman" Ucapan ku membuat Jiraya menatap ku penuh pertanyaan.

"Sakura sudah memiliki bakat alami nya, hanya saja terpendam. Yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah 'memancing nya' agar kekuatan itu keluar secara maksimal"

Jiraya mengerutkan dahi nya penasaran "Bagaimana kau tau kalau Sakura sudah memiliki bakat alami nya?"

Aku mendengus dan menatap telapak tangan ku " Uchiha terkenal dengan bakat alami api nya. Setiap bertemu dengan orang baru, aku akan menunjukan bakat ku ketika bersalaman. Aku akan 'memanaskan' sedikit telapak tangan ku agar ketika bersalaman, 'si orang baru' ini akan kepanasan. Hal itu ku lakukan agar menunjukan bahwa aku adalah 'Uchiha' "

Jiraya terkekeh geli "Oh, ya. Kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku 10 tahun silam"

"Tapi, tidak dengan Sakura" Ucapan ku membuat kekehan Jiraya berhenti dan memandang ku bingung.

"Saat bertemu dengan Sakura, aku melakukan trik yang sama. Tapi, dia tak terbakar atau menunjukan raut terkejut apa pun. Seakan, dia bisa menetralisir seluruh hawa panas ku. Atau, bisa jadi dia meresap nya. Ini aneh. Aku belum pernah menemukan hal seperti ini sebelum nya" Jiraya membulatkan kedua matanya, berbinar akan penjelasan ku.

"Tak sia-sia aku mempercayai mu untuk melatih Sakura. Belum satu hari, dan kau telah menemukan bakat nya. Yang bahkan aku pun tak bisa menemukan nya selama 17 tahun ini"

Jiraya menepuk pundak ku sambil menggelengkan kepala nya tak percaya.

"Namun, aku masih ragu bakat apa yang sebenarnya yang Sakura miliki. Aku harus melakukan observasi terlebih dahulu" Aku memainkan pulpen yang berada di depan ku dengan bimbang, namun Jiraya malah mengangguk antusias.

"Ya, lakukan lah! observasi atau apa pun itu. Kau tinggal bilang padaku, apa yang kau butuhkan! Apa pun itu. Asalkan Sakura-ku bisa menemukan bakat asli nya" Jiraya tersenyum lebar. Aku menaikan kedua alis ku, lalu menatap nya tajam.

"Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang ku pinta, paman"

Jiraya mengangguk antusias "Ya, apa yang kau minta?"

"Ketika aku melatih Sakura nanti. Tolong, jangan ikut campur. Apa pun yang aku lalukan kepada nya, adalah dasar bahwa aku ingin menemukan bakat asli nya. Bahkan, bila Sakura merengek pada mu untuk memberhentikan ku. Jangan turuti kemauan nya. Kecuali, bila aku sendiri yang mengajukan untuk memundurkan diri"

Jiraya membalas tatapan ku dengan alis mengerut, sesaat kemudian dia terkekeh "Uchiha, memang penuh perhitungan dan bakat intimidasi yang memukau" Dia pun tertawa lebar, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan mu. Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Mikoto saat melatih Tayuya dulu. Omong-omong, berapa usia mu sekarang, Sasuke?"

Aku menaikan kedua alis ku " 27" jawab ku singkat.

"Cukup dewasa dan berani mengambil keputusan. Apakah kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?" Ujarnya, aku mengerutkan alis ku dan menggeleng.

"Tampan, berbakat, kaya raya dan memikat. Pasti para wanita sudah berbaris menunggu mu di luar sana. Apa yang membuat mu belum memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Jiraya menampakan raut menggoda padaku, aku menggedikan bahu ku dengan santai.

"Hanya belum menemukan yang pas saja"

" _Bullshit!_ " Jiraya mengumpat dan membuat ku menaikan kedua alis ku terkejut.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Sasuke. kebiasaan ku memang sulit dihilangkan" Jiraya menggaruk tengkuk nya dan sedikit rona di wajah nya membuat ku yakin dia sedang malu atas tindakan nya tadi.

Aku tertawa, "Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku pun sering mengumpat bila sedang kesal"

"Well, sepertinya bakat mengumpat mu menurun dari Mikoto. Untuk seorang wanita anggun sepertinya, tak kusangka dia bisa mengeluarkan umpatan mengejamkan. Dalam satu hari, bahkan aku bisa mendengar puluhan umpatan dari nya"

kami berdua pun tertawa mengingat kebiasaan buruk ibu ku yang memang suka mengumpat.

"Tapi, Sasuke. Apakah kau yakin dengan tugas mu kali ini?" pertanyaan Jiraya membuat suasana kembali serius.

"Apakah kau meragukan ku, paman?" pertanyaan pun ku balikan kembali padanya. Jiraya menggeleng dan tersenyum miring "Aku tak pernah meragukan keturunan Uchiha sekalipun"

Aku menggedikan bahu, "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku bertugas dengan damai"

Jiraya tertawa kembali, "Ya, gunakan semua kemampuan dan waktu mu untuk nya. Aku akan selalu menunggu saat dimana cucu ku bisa mengeluarkan bakay asli nya"

Aku menjulurkan cangkir kopi ku pada nya, Jiraya mengerutkan kening nya. "Kau tak menyuruh ku untuk bersulang dengan secangkir kopi kan? Sasuke?"

Aku terbahak, "Well, karena disini tak ada alkohol. Tak ada salah nya bersulang dengan secangkir kopi"

Jiraya mengikuti ku dan terkekeh "Bersulang untuk tugas mu kali ini?" Aku mengangguk pelan "Ya, bersulang untuk itu"

Dan gelas kami pun berdentingan. Aku menyesap kopi ku sambil membayangkan kekuatan apa yang akan kuhadapi nanti nya, kekuatan tersembunyi dari Sakura.

Entah apa pun itu, pasti kapasitas nya sangat besar sehingga bisa meredam kekuatan api ku.

.

.

 **To be Continued...**

...

* * *

 **cerita aneh yang entah dari mana asal nya. Ide nya sampai ketika aku sedang menikmati sarapan di salah satu restoran cepat saji, ditemani dengan tugas kampus yang menumpuk.**

 **Bukan nya mengerjakan tugas, malah terpikirkan untuk membuat fanfic baru wkwkwkwk**

 **Maafkan typo-typo yang bertebaran yaa, aku baru mencoba menulis fanfic menggunakan hp, and agak susah buat mengedit nya wkwkkw**

 **.**

 **.**

 **aku berharap respon kalian bagus untuk cerita ini, well... selamat menikmati,**

 **See ya in the next Chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kendalls•_•**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **And if you broken, You don't have to stay broken  
**

 **-Selena Gomez-**

* * *

 **REVIVAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sakura pov.**

Aku.. hancur.

Aku tak tau apa lagi yang akan ku perbuat agar bakat ku muncul. Aku lelah menjadi yang tak terlihat. Aku kesal saat semua orang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah 'hasil gagal' dari kedua orangtua ku.

Dada dan Momma adalah salah satu dari penyihir dengan bakat alami yang terkenal. Orang-orang selalu mencemooh ku dan memandang ku dengan kasihan. Seolah-olah aku adalah mahluk paling menyedihkan di muka bumi ini.

Dada dan Momma selalu berkata ' _tak_ apa', _'jangan difikirkan', 'tetap lah menjadi dirimu sendiri'_. Dan kata-kata penyemangat lain nya yang ku tau bahwa itu adalah bentuk untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaan mereka.

Kemarin, Kakek mendatangkan guru (lagi), untuk mencari tau kemampuan asal ku. Namanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku tau, dari namanya saja dia adalah anggota klan yang terkenal dengan bakat alami api. Mereka salah satu klan terhebat sepanjang sejarah, aku suka membaca tentang sejarah klan mereka, karena seolah mereka adalah klan yang tak terkalahkan.

Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ku. Entah apa alasan kakek memberikan ku guru dari klan Uchiha. Namun, tak seperti biasanya, hati ku seolah yakin dengan guru baru ku ini.

Aku sangat menantikan saat dimana dia menemukan bakat ku. Atau, saat dia menyerah.

Bukan sesuatu yang baru lagi bila ada seorang guru yang menyerah dengan ku.

"Sakura?" Aku terlonjak dari tempat duduk ku dan melihat seorang wanita memasuki ruang perpustakaan dengan senyum lebar darinya.

"Karin?" Dahi ku berkerut saat dia duduk di hadapan ku. Karin adalah adik dari dada, bisa dibilang dia itu adalah tante ku. Namun, aku dan dirinya sudah seperti saudara kandung.

"Kenapa wajah mu seperti itu?Kau tak senang melihat ku disini?" Karin memukul pipi ku dan tertawa lebar, penjaga perpustakaan pun segera menegur kami berdua.

"Jangan berisik, bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? bukan kah kau sedang pelatihan? Jangan-jangan kau kabur?!" Karin menendang kaki ku sehingga aku mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku tidak kabur! lagi pula, disana aku mendapatkan lelaki yang sangat tampan, namanya kimimaro! Oiya, Gaara dan kakak ipar mengajak ku untuk kembali kesini" Aku melongok mendengar penuturan nya.

"Maksud mu, Dada dan Momma ada disini?" Karin mengangguk semangat.

"Ya, mereka sedang menunggu mu di ruangan kakek" Aku segera bangkit dan berlari menuju ruangan kakek Jiraya. Tak memperdulikan teriakan Karin yang menggema di sepanjang lorong.

* * *

Hampir 6 bulan tak bertemu dengan kedua orang tua ku, mereka sibuk mengurusi departemen sihir yang berada jauh di daratan eropa.

Ketika ku masuk ke ruangan kakek, terlihat Dada sedang sendirian sambil membaca buku. Dada memang hobi membaca, kegemaran yang diturunkan kepada ku.

"Dada?" Aku terengah di ambang pintu. Dada bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan membentangkan kedua tangan nya.

Aku pun berlari menuju dekapan nya, Dada memeluk ku erat dan menggendong ku seperti anak kecil.

Aku tertawa sambil menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

"Dada! Aku sudah besar! hiks.. Aku sangat merindukan mu" Aku mencengram erat leher Dada yang sedang terbahak.

"Tapi, kau selalu menjadi putri kecil ku! Aku juga sangat merindukan mu!" Dada menurukan ku dan mengecupi dahi ku dengan kencang.

"kenapa dahi mu tak kunjung menyusut, Sakura?" Aku terbahak dan mengusap bekas ciuman dada yang berlebihan di dahi ku.

"Dimana Momma?" Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, Dada menggedikan kedua bahunya.

"Dia ada urusan dengan kakek, sebentar lagi dia akan-"

"SAKURA!" Momma berteriak nyaring dan langsung menerjang ku hingga kami jatuh bersamaan.

"Mom! Aku sangat merindukan mu!" Aku berguling dan memeluk nya dengan erat, Dada dan kakek hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kami.

"Oh sayang! Aku juga sangat merindukan mu!" Momma menghujani seluruh permukaan wajah ku dengan ciuman nya.

"Hei, kalian masih ingin tidur disana atau melanjutkan urusan yang sebenarnya?" Kakek Jiraya mengunterupsi kami dan Dada segera membantu kami berdua berdiri.

"Papa tidak seru"Momma berbisik kepada ku.

"Aku dengar itu, Tayuya" Kakek mendudukan dirinya di bangku kebesaran nya. Momma mencibir dan langsung dihadiahi senggolan sikut dari Dada.

"Baiklah, aku mengundang kalian disini untuk menyetujui perihal guru yang akan melatih Sakura" Kakek mulai pembicaraan serius nya. Kami bertiga seketika terdiam sambil menempati tempat duduk yang tersedia.

"Jadi, siapa lagi yang kau tunjuk kali ini, papa?" Dada bertanya mewakili rasa penasaran Momma.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Satu nama tesebut seketika membuat Dada dan Momma terkisap kaget.

Baru saja aku ingin bertanya mengapa reaksi mereka bisa seterkejut itu, Momma sudah menyela dengan nada yang antusias.

"Maksud mu, Sasuke anak dari Miss Mikoto?! Astaga! Tak ada penolakan lagi! Aku sangat menyetujui bila dia yang melatih Sakura! Bagaimana dengan mu, Gaara?"

Dada mengangguk "Tentu saja, nama Uchiha sudah tak diragukan lagi. Apalagi, seorang Sasuke Uchiha" Dada mendengus kasar.

"Memang nya ada apa dengan Sasuke itu, Dad?" Aku menyeruakan pertanyaan ku dan Dada segera memasang wajah berfikir nya yang aneh.

"Dia adalah teman Karin semasa sekolah. Bisa dibilang, mereka satu geng yang selalu berbuat onar. Tapi, dari yang ku lihat, Sepertinya Sasuke sudah banyak berubah. Dia menjadi lebih dewasa dan bertambah kuat. Tapi, walaupun begitu. Aku akan terus mengawasi nya" Momma dan kakek menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apakah Karin dan Sasuke itu pernah menjalin cinta?" Aku bertanya penasaran, karena Karin adalah pecinta lelaki tampan. Dan menurutku, Sasuke masuk dalam kriteria nya.

Momma dan Dada terbahak, "Karin dan Sasuke bagaikan minyak dan air. Mereka tak dapat bersatu meskipun mereka bersahabat, tapi mereka selalu bertengkar. Bahkan, Momma pernah menciptakan dinding suara ilusi untuk mereka, agar tak selalu bertengkar." Dada mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Momma.

"Karin adalah mantan kekasih Suigetsu, teman sekelompok mereka yang lain nya. Yang ku tau, Sasuke tak pernah terlibat jalinan kasih dengan siapa pun. Jangan bilang, kau terpikat oleh nya?" Dada menyipitkan matanya ke arah ku, aku menggeleng grogi.

"T-tidak, Dad! Aku hanya penasaran" Dada terbahak melihat reaksi ku.

"Well, Sasuke adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi, melihat jarak usia kalian yang terlampau jauh, kurasa kau harus mengubah sikap mu menjadi _sedikit_ dewasa" Dada menyeringai menggoda ke arah ku. Aku pun bersungut menjauhi nya, namun Momma malah mengahadang ku di samping.

"Ku dengar, Sasuke itu suka dengan wanita yang dewasa" Momma menaik-turun kan alis nya sambil tersenyum aneh.

Aku menggembungkan pipi ku kesal " Aku tak menyukai nya! lagipula, dia terlihat biasa saja!"

Dada menaikan kedua alis nya "Benarkah?bukan kah dia memberimu 'kejutan' panas di tangan nya saat kalian bersalaman?" Aku mengerutkan dahi ku dan menggeleng.

"Dia tak melakukan apa pun padaku. Hanya bersalaman biasa"

Perkataan ku membuat Momma dan Dada serentak melihat ke arah Kakek yang menampilkan raut meyakinkan nya.

"Ini... aneh" Dada mengusap dagu nya sambil berfikir. "Dia tak pernah seperti ini sebelum nya. Bahkan, aku pun dibakar oleh nya" Dada melanjutkan pembicaraan nya. Momma mengangguk setuju.

"Well, Tayuya, Gaara. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di tempat yang ' _lebih tertutup'_. Sakura? Kau harus memulai pelajaran pertama mu hari ini. Jangan terlambat!"

Momma dan Dada mengangguk mengerti.

Aku mengerenyitkan dahi ku, kenapa mereka seolah merahasiakan sesuatu dari ku?

Apa yang mereka rahasiakan sehingga harus membicarakan hal ini di _ruangan tertutup?_

"Sakura? cepatlah. Sasuke telah menunggu mu di lapangan bawah!" Kakek mengagetkan ku dengan suara keras nya.

Aku mengangguk panik dan segera menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

 **end of Sakura pov.**

* * *

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahi nya ketika mendapati pagar sekitar lapangan bawah terbakar hangus.

 _Apakah ada petir yang menyambar semalam?_

Sakura bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara keras dari arah lapangan.

 **CTARR! BRUSHHHH!** "SASUKE! KEMBALI KE SINI DAN HADAPI AKU! PENGECUT!" Suara Karin terdengar menggelegar dari tengah lapangan, sekitar tubuh nya sudah membuat perisai angin yang membuat rambut nya berkibar menakutkan.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau angin hanya akan membuat api semakin besar!" Sasuke muncul dari balik pepohonan dan segera menyambar Karin dengan kobaran api nya. Sangat cepat.

Tapi, perisai angin Karin lebih cepat menutup dan memantulkan kilatan api tersebut ke arah lain.

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika api berkekuatan besar tersebut melesat ke arahnya.

Sekujur tubuh nya telah lemas dan kaku, dia telah pasrah dengan takdir nya yang harus terbakar dengan api tersebut.

Seperkian detik sebelum api menyambar, Sakura melindungi wajah nya dengan kedua lengan nya.

"SAKURA!" Karin dan Sasuke berlomba untuk menjangkau tubuh Sakura. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa Sakura berada di tempat yang sangat membahayakan.

" _Tak akan bisa!"_ Karin membatin sambil terus berlari menuju Sakura.

 _"Tak akan sempat!"_ Sasuke berusaha berlari lebih cepat dan menyesali kebodohan nya yang melontarkan api besar ke arah Karin dan dipantulakan nya menuju Sakura.

Api menyerubungi tubuh Sakura, Karin dan Sasuke berhenti di tempat mereka masing-masing dengan jantung berdetak keras dan membelalakan kedua matanya.

Mereka sangat terkejut melihat kejadian yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

Api tersebut. Bukan nya membakar tubuh Sakura, malah menyerap ke dalam tubuh mungil yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan itu.

Api super besar itu seketika lenyap dari pandangan mereka.

Karin berlari menuju Sakura yang sedang merunduk ketakutan dan mendekap gadis itu dengan erat.

Sakura mendongkakan kepala nya dan membalas pelukan Karin yang sedang terisak ketakutan.

"A-aku sangat takut. Aku k-kira aku akan m-mati" Sakura tergagap sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Karin.

Karin mengagguk sambil mengecupi dahi lebar Sakura "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maafkan kecerobohan ku"

Sakura menggeleng sambil mengusap air matanya " Tidak, Karin. Justru aku ber terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa ku"

Karin melepas pelukan nya dan mengerenyitkan dahi " Tidak ada yang menyelamatkan mu, Sakura"

Sakura terkejut " A-apa? Lalu bagaimana api tadi bisa menghilang seketika?!"

"Yang pasti. Itu bukan kekuatan dari kami berdua. Posisi kami barusan sangat tak memungkinkan untuk menyelamatkan mu" Sasuke menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Sakura menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Lalu, siapa?" Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke dan Karin.

"Kau yang memberhentikan nya. Kau menyerap seluruh api ku" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan yakin.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak mungkin, aku tak memiliki kekuatan apa pun, aku-"

"justru itu, aku ada disini untuk membantu mu mengetahui kekuatan apa yang kau miliki" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

Karin mengusap rambut Sakura dengan keras "Itu berati, setidak nya kita telah mengetahui ada satu orang yang bisa menyerap kekuatan api Sasuke"

Sasuke merengut ke arah Karin yang menyeringai meledek nya.

Melupakan Sakura yang masih mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

* * *

"Lihat? Sakura menyerap api itu" Jiraya berkata bangga kepada Gaara dan Tayuya yang masih membeku tak percaya setelah melihat kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu itu.

Mereka sedang berada di balkon utara sekolah, tepat menghadap ke arah lapangan bawah tempat Sakura, Karin dan Sasuke berada.

Tadinya, mereka berniat untuk melihat bagaimana Sasuke melatih Sakura. Namun, yang mereka dapatkan melebihi ekspektasi nya. Mereka melihat bagaimana Sakura menyerap api super besar itu secara misterius.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Gaara angkat bicara sambil mengerjapkan mata nya tak percaya.

"Sudah lebih dari 5 abad tak ada yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut pada Uchiha." Tayuya berbicara sambil terus memfokuskan pandangan nya ke arah Sakura yang sedang bercanda dengan Karin di lapangan bawah dan Sasuke yang terus terdiam mengamati kedua gadis tersebut.

"Tak ada yang bisa menyerap kekuatan api Uchiha. Menangkis, memang wajar. Tapi menyerap. Seperti yang Sakura lakukan, tak ada yang bisa melakukan hal itu sebelum nya" Tayuya memalingkan wajah nya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada lengan Gaara.

"Darimana dia mendapatkan nya?" Gaara bertanya kepada Jiraya, lelaki tua itu menggedikan bahu nya.

"Kalian orangtua nya. Mengapa bertanya kepada ku?"

"Maksudku, apakah ada dari keluarga mu yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?" Gaara mengulangi pertanyaan nya dan Tayuya segera menjawab nya dengan tergesa.

"Tidak ada! tak ada yang berkekuatan seperti itu sebelum nya"

Jiraya menggelengkan kepalanya "Kita masih belum mengetahui keluarga mu, sweetheart" Tayuya membelalakan matanya dan mengangguk pelan "Ya, kau benar papa. Kita masih belum tau siapa _keluarga ku yang sebenarnya"_

Gaara berdeham menetralisir suasana yang mendadak canggung itu.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita lakukan penelitian terhadap _siapa keluarga_ Tayuya yang sebenarnya"

Jiraya dan Tayuya mengagguk serempak. Gaara mendekap Tayuya yang masih memikirkan tentang keluarga nya.

"Gaara, bisakah kau mengambilkan mantel ku di dalam ruangan?" Gaara mengangguk dan membiarkan Tayuya dan Jiraya sendirian

"Tayuya, maafkan papa. Papa tak bermaksud untuk mengungkit kembali siapa keluarga-"

"Aku tau, pa. Aku tau bahwa saat ini pasti akan terjadi. Sebenarnya, aku pun sudah mulai mengerti mengapa Sakura tak memiliki kekuatan nya sampai sekarang. Tapi, bila menilik ulang siapa keluarga kandung ku. Mungkin saja mereka memiliki jawaban atas semua ini"

Tayuya tersenyum kepada Jiraya yang terlihat sedang mengepalkan kedua tangan nya.

"Jadi, sepertinya kita harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menemukan jawaban nya, iya kan, pa?" Jiraya mengagguk dan memalingkan wajah nya. Dirinya sangat sensitif bila membahas perihal keluarga asli Tayuya.

Dia hanya tak mau Tayuya pergi dari nya dan memilih untuk kembali kepada keluarga asli nya.

Gaara kembali sambil menenteng mantel Jiraya di lengan nya.

"Terimakasih, Gaara" Jiraya menerima mantel tersebut dan segera memakai nya.

"Papa, aku dan Tayuya akan berangkat menuju kerajaan selatan. Siapa tau, Ratu Mei mengetahui asal-usul keluarga Tayuya" Jiraya mengangguk, Tayuya segera menghampiri Gaara.

"Aku berangkat, papa" Tayuya tersenyum sambil menahan tangis nya, mengeratkan pegangan nya pada Gaara.

Jiraya mengangguk dan membiarkan kedua pasangan itu pergi.

"Tayuya!" Sebelum mereka menghilang dibalik pilar, Jiraya memanggil Tayuya yang segera bertoleh ke arah nya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan selalu menjadi putri kecil kesayangan ku" Jiraya berteriak sambil menahan tangis nya.

Terdengar isakan pelan dari arah Tayuya yang segera tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kanan nya ke atas. Jari nya terkepal sempurna kecuali jari kelingking nya yang mengacung.

Itu adalah simbol perjanjian antar Jiraya dan Tayuya.

Jiraya terkekeh dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Tayuya. Tayuya pun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Jiraya.

* * *

 **See yaa next Chapter!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Umm, well. Gimana buat Chapter sekarang? Apakah semakin gaje? wkwkwkw**

 **I'm so sorry kalau belum memenuhi kriteria menulis yang baik ~**

 **Akan ditemukan banyak sekali Typo dan salah kosa kata disini. Kosa kata ku masih terlalu dangkal. Dan aku meminta bantuan nya untuk mengoreski nya kembali!**

 **Sankyuuu~  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And Don't forget to like and Review!**

 **God Bless Us!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Nala-**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-_ _sensei_

* * *

 _Revival_

 _._

 _._

 _3_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Sasuke_ menggaruk tengkuk nya, lagi-lagi sebuah serangga penyengat hinggap di lehernya. Menjengkelkan-sangat- coba saja dia sedang tidak berada di taman sekolah, sudah pasti dia akan mengeluarkan hawa panas dari tubuhnya dan membakar hangus semua serangga ini!

Sebuah suara terengah memanggilnya dari kejauhan, "Sasuke- _sensei_! Aku sudah berlari sebanyak 100 putaran! Apa masih belum cukup?!"

Sasuke pun bangkit sambil merenggangkan punggung yang terasa nyeri-tidur bersandar di pohon memang kurang bagus untuk kelangsungan tidur nyenyak nya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh beristirahat sebentar!" Ujar Sasuke, lalu Sakura pun berlari pelan menghampirinya dan menenggak habis cairan berwarna merah muda yang ada di dalam botol miliknya.

"Kau meminum apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mencorat-coret buku catatan yang ada di genggaman nya-Buku catatan yang berisi kekuatan-kekuatan yang memiliki 'kemungkinan' untuk menjadi dasar kekuatan _aneh_ yang Sakura miliki.

Baru saja, Sasuke mencoret kekuatan _energy-full_ dan _fastest_. Sakura mudah kelelahan, dan juga dia hanya berlari seperti gadis kebanyakan- tidak cepat dan cenderung berhenti sesaat untuk melihat burung-burung yang hinggap di pepohonan.

"Jus strawberry, mau?" Sakura menyodorkan bibir botolnya pada Sasuke. Tanpa Sakura kira, ternyata Sasuke menyambut uluran botol tersebut, dan menyesap nya sedikit.

"Manis dan asam. Aku suka"

"E-eh?" Sakura tak mengerti mengapa 'sensei' nya itu begitu keren saat ini. Dengan gerakan _slow-motion_ rasanya Sakura bisa mati kapan saja, ketika melihat Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang masih tersisa sedikit sari dari jus miliknya.

Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangan, dan segera menutup botol miliknya- enggan meminum nya lagi. Bisa-bisa _indirect kiss_ kan kalau begitu?

"Pantas saja banyak serangga disini" Ujar Sasuke, mengabaikan wajah bersemu Sakura yang kelewatan.

"Kau membawa jus strawberry. Mungkin para serangga tertarik dengan wangi harum nya" Sasuke melanjutkan, Sakura hanya mengangguk pasif.

"Eng.. jadi, apakah kau sudah menemukan kekuatan ku?" Sakura merapat hingga pundak mereka bersentuhan, Sasuke menoleh dan membuang pandang kembali- setelah mengetahui jarak mereka sangat dekat- _terlalu dekat._

Sampai-sampai, Sasuke mampu merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa kau begitu dekat?" Sasuke agak mengerang, yang ditanya hanya menatap bingung- lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh? maaf.. aku hanya.. tidak tau, kebiasaan mungkin? Aku akan reflek bila ada sesuatu yang _berbau_ harum disekitar, dan aku akan bergerak mendekat"

Sasuke segera memicingkan matanya, mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya berlari.

"Eh? kita mau kemana?" Sakura bertanya sambil sesekali menggoyangkan tangan yang kini berada di genggaman Sasuke-cengkraman pria itu ternyata sangat kuat.

"Ke rumah profesor Shino, kau pasti tau dia kan?" Sakura langsung berjengit ketika mendengar kata 'profesor Shino'. Tentu saja dia takut, siapa sih yang tidak _ngeri_ ketika mendengar nama itu di sebut?

Dia adalah guru biologi di semester atas, namun sesekali dia berkunjung ke seluruh kelas untuk mengajar biologi lepas. Tentu saja dia tak akan membahas tentang botani dan sebagainya. Profesor Shino adalah spesialis serangga. Dia mempunyai ribuan koloni serangga di dalam tubuh-serta jaket panjang yang selalu ia kenakan kemanapun.

Entah itu serangga lucu-menurut dia- serangga menjijikan, serangga beracun hingga serangga yang dapat menimbulkan bercak-bercak keunguan pada tubuh korban nya.

Sakura tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan nya. Karena pertemuan terakhir mereka cukup buruk.

Well, Sakura 'tak sengaja' menceburkan profesor Shino ke dalam kolam. Dan membuat seluruh serangga beracun yang tak tahan air miliknya mati seketika.

Tentu saja, akibat dari perbuatan yang diakui Sakura tak sengaja tersebut, membuat dirinya berakhir di ruangan kakek Jiraya, serta mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar darinya.

Sakura melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, setelah sampai dipintu gerbang sebuah pondok tepi hutan.

"Ini rumahnya?" Sakura merapat ke arah belakang Sasuke. Melihat bagaimana rupa pondok yang lumayan besar namun dipenuhi lumut tersebut membuat Sakura merinding seketika.

Sasuke merotasikan bola matanya, setelah hampir 2 bulan menjadi guru pembimbingnya. Sasuke kini telah mengetahui sedikitnya sifat dari gadis merah muda itu.

Termasuk saat-saat Sakura ketakutan tanpa alasan- itu berati dia pernah melakukan sesuatu pada 'si korban'.

"Aku tau cerita _kelam_ mu dengan profesor Shino. Tapi, itu sudah lama bukan? mungkin dia telah melupakan nya"

Sakura meremas jubah Sasuke erat, membuat si pria nampak tercekik dan kesulitan bernafas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara enteng begitu HAH?! Asal kau tau saja, bahkan ketika kami berpapasan di koridor, dia seringkali mematap ku tajam! Aku dibuat merinding seketika!"

Sasuke menepis cengkraman Sakura, mengusap lehernya yang tadi sempat tercekik, "Kalau begitu, semoga beruntung. Kita kemari untuk memastikan, apakah kau memiliki bakat yang sama dengan prof. Shino, atau tidak"

Sakura melebarkan bola matanya "APA?! kenapa harus kesini? Kenapa tidak kau yang menguji ku? seperti yang sebelumnya!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak bisa. Kita harus tau dari ahlinya. Ayo, masuk"

Sakura pun mau tak mau mengekori Sasuke yang kini telah mengetuk pintu pondok, ada sekelebat bayangan hitam di jendela diiringi oleh sahutan khas prof. Shino.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok prof. Shino yang mengenakan jubah panjang miliknya.

"Oh, Uchiha- _sensei_ dan.. Haruno.. "

"Aish!" Sakura pun segera bersembunyi di balik Sasuke yang kini berbasa-basi tentang maksud kehadiran mereka disana.

"Kalau begitu, mari masuk. Ayo kita uji, apakah Haruno memiliki bakat yang sama dengan ku"

"Ha'i" Sasuke pun mengikuti kemana prof. Shino berjalan, Sakura tiba-tiba mengehentikan Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin dia tak akan berbuat macam-macam di dalam sana?" Sakura bertanya paranoid.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Tidak akan, dia itu guru seperti ku, mana mungkin dia menyerang kita"

Sakura mencengkram jubah Sasuke kembali, " Tapi kudengar dia pernah menyerang Karui- _sensei "_ Sasuke pun menggenggam kedua pundak Sakura erat, "Dengar, hilangkan semua perasaan takut mu itu. Dan semisalnya dia menyerang kau-atau kita nanti. Jangan kau lupakan _siapa_ aku. Aku bahkan bisa membakar seluruh hutan ini dalam sekejap. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk konstan, entah itu mengagguk karena mengerti atau karena jarak wajah Sasuke yang dekat dengan nya, sehingga mau tak mau ia mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke.

"Bisa kau tunjukan kepadaku, caramu mengatur serangga-serangga ini?" prof. Shino berujar sambil memperlihatkan box berisi puluhan serangga kecil.

"Hah?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti oleh perkataan .

"Dari yang mudah saja, coba perintahkan mereka untuk berbaris sejajar" menjulurkan box itu ke arah Sakura. Sakura menerima nya dengan bingung, bagaimana ia bisa melakukan itu?

Akhirnya, Sakura pun meletakan satu-persatu serangga agar berbaria sejajar.

"Begini?"

melihat 'hasil kerja' Sakura, lalu meletakan box itu ketempatnya semula.

"Maaf, Uchiha- _sensei_ sepertinya murid mu tak memiliki bakat seperti ku. Mungkin, perasaan 'ingin mendekat jika ada wangi harum' hanya sebagian dari insting biasa saja. Atau, bisa jadi kekuatan lain. Yang pasti, Haruno tidak memiliki bakat seperti ku"

berkata dengan datar, diringi oleh anggukan mengerti dan ucapan terimakasih dari Sasuke.

"Jadi, ternyata bukan juga ya?" Sakura menunduk lemas sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke disepanjang garis batas hutan.

Sasuke melirik gadis merah muda itu, lalu mengacak rambut khas nya dengan cepat, "Jangan bersedih, aku pasti akan menemukan bakat mu. Maksud ku, _kita_ pasti akan menemukan nya"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, lalu merapihkan poni yang kini tersebar menyingkap dahi lebarnya.

"Kenapa ditutup lagi?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka tepat sampai di padang bunga, Sakura menggeleng sampai tertunduk.

"Aku... malu. Dulu aku sering diejek karena dahiku lebar, maka dari itu aku menutupinya"

Sasuke mendengus, lalu merogoh kantung celananya. Pria itu pun meraih tubuh Sakura agar berhadapan dengan nya.

Sakura hendak protes ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menjulurkan kedua lengan nya melewati leher Sakura. Gadis itu pun langsung terdiam gugup, saat jemari Sasuke menyingkap poni serta anak rambutnya dengan lembut, dan ia satukan semuanya dengan pita panjang berwarna hijau susu- yang kini bertengger manis menghiasi rambut Sakura.

"Nah, kau lebih bagus seperti ini" Sasuke tersenyum tulus, membuat degupan tak wajar yang datang seiringan dengan kurva halus yang melengkung dari bibir Sakura.

"T-terima K-kasih" Sakura berkata pelan, masih tetap menunduk dalam.

"Tapi, apakah ini tidak terlalu _terbuka_?"

Sasuke menggeleng, seranya merapihkan beberapa anak rambut milik Sakura yang mengalun mengikuti arah hembusan angin.

Entah mengapa, usapan lembut jemari Sasuke seperti menimbulkan efek menenangkan untuk Sakura, tangan itu pun seketika menemukan _tempat_ nya dipucuk rambut Sakura-yang masih nyaman menikmati usapan lembut dari Sasuke, membuat tanpa sadar gadis berambut merah muda itu memejamkan matanya.

Sebuah suara terkekeh pun membuat Sakura membuka kelopak matanya kembali, sesosok pria yang ia kenal sebagai 'pria dingin' itu kini sedang tertawa dihadapan nya. Tampan sekali.

Sakura pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, ketika menangkap tawa mengejek yang berasal dari sensei nya itu.

"Apa?! " Sakura menyahut galak. Sasuke menggeleng, tetap dengan tawa yang kini tersembunyi dibalik punggung tangan Sasuke.

"Kau seperti kucing, senang sekali diusap."

Aliran listrik pun seperti menghampiri Sakura, kedua pipi itu memanas ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang memalukan dirinya sendiri.

"A-aku.. tapi, siapa suruh mengusap kepala ku seperti itu? pasti setiap orang senang bila diperlakukan dengan lembut, iya kan?" Sakura membela diri dengan mati-matian untuk tidak menatap Sasuke yang kini telah berhenti dari tawanya.

"Ya, rambut mu sangat halus. Lagipula, pita itu membuat mu terlihat menggemaskan"

Jawaban Sasuke lagi-lagi membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, sudah pasti kemerahan menghiasi pipi Sakura saat ini.

" _Kawaii"_ Sasuke menepuk kedua pipi Sakura yang memerah.

"Ish, aku baru tau ternyata kau ini pencinta lolicon, _sensei_ mesum!" Sakura memperlebar jarak antara mereka, Sasuke pun terbahak. Mengikuti Sakura yang kini berlari ke arah padang bunga yang sedang kuncup.

Namun, tiba-tiba langkah nya terhenti, ketika melihat bunga-bunga yang sebelum nya masih kuncup, perlahan bermekaran disekililing Sakura.

-hanya yang dilewati Sakura.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kupu-kupu serta seluruh serangga kecil berdatangan. Membuat Sasuke menepuk leher belakang nya, ketika merasakan geli disana.

Sasuke pun mengerutkan dahinya, seperti _de javu_ rasanya.

Mata Sasuke pun terbelalak ketika menyadari suatu hal. Bagaimana bila serangga yang selama ini menggaggu latihan mereka akibat Sakura sendiri? bukan karena jus strawberry ataupun pengendalian serangga seperti ?

Ini semua berasal dari Sakura, tanpa gadis itu sadari dia telah berhasil melakukan hal-hal diluar kemampuan siapa pun.

Sasuke tersadar ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Sakura.

Gadis itu sedang berada di kumpulan bunga yang bermekaran, tertawa riang seranya mengajak Sasuke kesana.

Cantik sekali.

 _Sial, sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta pada gadis_ _ini._

Batin Sasuke, sambil tersenyum tipis.

Menyadari bahwa kekuatan Sakura bukanlah kekuatan biasa, nampak nya Sasuke harus mematangkan diri untuk berhadapan dengan si pemilik asli kekuatan itu.

Siapa lagi?

Kurenai, si dewi musim semi yang kesepian.

Dan Sasuke juga yakin, bahwa Tayuya adalah anak kandung dari hubungan terlarang Kurenai dengan seorang penjaga kastil utara yang sempat heboh 30 tahun lalu. Kekuatan Kurenai sepertinya tidak mengalir di dalam darah Tayuya, sebagian besar mungkin kekuatan milik penjaga kastil tersebut yang berperah aktif di dalam tubuh Tayuya.

Dan dengan demikian, Sakura adalah satu-satunya yang mewarisi darah sekaligus kekuatan musim semi.

Itu berati, Sakura adalah garis murni keturunan sang dewi.

* * *

 _See ya next_ _chapter..._

* * *

Haloo

minna- _san!_

Ini udah berapa lama yaa aku hiatus dari cerita ini?

Masih ada yang inget gak /engga ya? *Sob*

gomen karena terlalu lama updatenyaa

gatau kenapa aku terjangkit wb di fandom naruto dan sekarang aku malah berkeliaran di fandom Haikyuu *bow*

mudah-mudahan bisa cepet update chap selanjutnya dan bisa memuaskaan yakk

.

.

Terimakasih udah mampir!

Kutunggu di kolom review ya!

.

God bless Us!

.

Nala. K

.


	4. Chapter 4

_Masashi_ _Kishimoto-sensei_

* * *

 ** _Revival_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _4_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Tayuya mengelap keringat di dahi dengan punggung tangan nya. Berekelana di sekitar gurun pasir memang bukan ide yang bagus. Wanita itu melirik kearah sang suami yang terlihat tak terganggu sama sekali dengan udara terik. Tayuya hampir bertanya mengapa dia begitu nampak biasa saja, namun seketika Tayuya tersadar asal muasal suaminya tersebut memang dari desa suna. Desa dimana _surga_ nya gurun pasir, matahari terik macam seperti ini tentu sudah bukan tandingan nya lagi.

"Aw" Tayuya terjengit, agak tersandung batu yang bersembunyi dibalik pasir. Beruntung Gaara segera menahan lengan kanan Tayuya, kalau tidak pasti wajahnya akan berlumur pasir panas sekarang.

"Dehidrasi ya?" Gaara tak segera melepas lengan Tayuya, menariknya mendekat dan meletakan telapak tangan nya pada leher Tayuya-sekedar mengecek suhu tubuh wanita itu.

Tayuya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, tak mau merepotkan lagi sang suami yang sejak tadi membawa dua tas-miliknya dan milik Gaara-

"Kita bisa beristirahat setelah sampai perbatasan Konoha. Hutan disana ada jalur sungai, kita akan mengambil air disana. Kau masih kuat?" Gaara mengusap poni di kening tayuya yang kini lengket bercampur keringat. Wanita itu mengangguk dan berjalan kembali, tangannya masih nyaman menggapit lengan Gaara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bunyi kepakan sayap elang mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Gaara dengan sigap mengulurkan tangan nya sebagai tempat pendaratan elang yang ia yakini milik Sasuke itu.

"Dari Sasuke?" Tayuya bertanya ketika Gaara sedang sibuk membaca pesan yang ia ambil di belakang cakar burung elang tersebut.

Gaara mengangguk, kerutan di dahinya bertambah ketika ia melihat sebuah segel pengaman di ujung surat tersebut.

"Tayuya? bisa lepaskan segel ini? Sepertinya Sasuke mengirimkan sesuatu"

Tayuya mengagguk, dengan merapalkan beberapa mantra, jari telunjuknya pun seketika bersinar dan ketika ditempelkan pada surat itu, tiba-tiba seekor burung besar muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Well, Sasuke bekerja sama dengan dokter Sai, eh?" Tayuya mendengus melihat burung raksasa hidup yang terbuat dari tinta itu, sangat dikenal nya-dulu Sai dan Tayuya adalah teman sekelas.

"Ayo, kita naik" Gaara mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu Tayuya memanjat badan burung itu.

"Kenapa kita harus menaiki burung ini? Apa yang Sasuke tulis disurat itu?" Tayuya bertanya setelah Gaara ikut naik bersamanya.

Gaara memeluk pinggang Tayuya dari belakang, mendekatkan wajahnya keceruk leher Tayuya dan menghirup aroma khas Tayuya yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Janji kau bisa menahan diri hingga kita sampai ke Konoha bila aku memberitau isi surat itu?" Ujar pria berambut merah itu-agak seperti gumaman.

Tayuya mengerutkan dahinya, lalu mengangguk ragu-ragu.

Gaara menghirup nafas panjang,

"Sepertinya Sasuke telah menemukan asal muasal bakat Sakura"

"Hah?! Ap-"

Gaara menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibir Tayuya.

"Kau sudah janji akan menahan diri tadi. Sekarang, diamlah. Aku juga tak tau bagaimana ia bisa menemukan nya begitu saja" Gaara menaruh tangan nya di sekitar panggul Tayuya kembali.

"Uchiha memang mengerikan" Tayuya mendengus, lalu membiarkan Gaara terkekeh bersamanya.

* * *

Ruangan Jiraya kini dipenuhi oleh atmosfir tak mengenakan. Semuanya tegang seketika, saat Sasuke menjelaskan kemungkinan bakat Sakura berasal.

"Jadi, Tayuya sebenarnya adalah anak dari dewi Kurenai?" Jiraya membuka mulut, untuk menghilangkan aura ketegangan dalam diam itu. Sasuke mengangguk pasti, matanya melirik kearah Tayuya yang masih bergeming, tatapan nya hampa kearah jendela.

"Itu sebenarnya menjelaskan beberapa fakta tentang kelahiran anda, Tayuya-san. Selama 2 minggu ini aku mencari tentang beberapa fakta yang terkait, lalu ketika aku mengunjungi panti asuhan yang dulu kau tinggali, kata seorang ibu asuh disana, saat kedatangan mu diiringi oleh semerbak wangi bunga khas musim semi, juga disekitar gendongan mu terdapat beberapa kelopak bunga yang tak bisa ditemui di musim panas-saat kelahiran mu itu"

Tayuya menatap kearah Sasuke, mengangguk perlahan. "I-ya.. tapi aku tak pernah terpikir sampai kesitu... " Gaara mengusap punggung istrinya, untuk menenangkan.

"Berapa persen kau yakin dengan kesimpulan mu ini, Sasuke?" Gaara bertanya, Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya-agak menjorok kearah depan, agar kedua sikunya bisa diletakan diatas kedua paha.

"89%" ujar Sasuke lugas. Gaara mengangguk, "Apa yang membuat mu ragu 11% nya lagi?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, matanya agak menerawang kearah dinding, "Aku kesulitan memcari 'pemicu' yang tepat untuk Sakura"

"Apa maksud mu dengan pemicu?" Tayuya menyela Gaara yang hendak bertanya.

"Tuan Jiraya mungkin sudah tau perihal ini, bila seseorang yang mempunyai darah keturunan murni seorang dewi, akan mempunyai kekuataan setidaknya batas hingga umur 15 tahun. Namun, bila lebih dari itu, mau tak mau kekuatan terpendam itu harus segera dipicu agar keluar"

Sasuke menjelaskan, kerutan di dahinya tak kunjung menipis.

"Apa yang terjadi bila ia kekuatan itu tak dipicu?" Gaara langsung bertanya, agak memelankan suaranya agar tak terdengar panik.

"Pemilik darah murni itu akan meledak" Sasuke menjawab, berusaha mengabaikan wajah membeku Gaara dan Tayuya yang tercenganh mendengarnya.

Tayuya terkekeh grogi, "A-apa yang dimaksud dengan m-meledak? "

"Itu akibat luapan kekuatan hebat yang tak kunjung keluar. Ibarat sebuah bak mandi yang terisi air, kini kekuatan dalam diri Sakura telah meluap dan hampir melebihi batas yang ditentukan" Ujar Sasuke.

"BUKAN! BUKAN ITU! AKU BERTANYA, APA YANG DIMAKSUD DENGAN MELEDAK?!" Tayuya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membalikan meja penghalang dirinya dan Sasuke, angin kencang samar-samar meniup ujung rambut Tayuya.

"Kendalikan dirimu Tayuya!" Gaara menggenggam lengan Tayuya erat, wanita itu masih menunduk dalam, samar-samar terdengar suara isakan. Lalu angin itu pun sirna seriring Gaara menenangkan Tayuya kembali.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tayuta bertanya kembali, ke arah Jiraya.

Jiraya yang sejak tadi terdiam kini tak kuasa menahan airmata nya.

"Itu berati, Sakura akan mati. Meledak bersama kekuatan itu" jawab Jiraya gamang.

Tayuya terisak tak berdaya, seluruh dunianya seakan hancur saat itu juga. Suara mendengung memenuhi pendengaran nya, atensi Gaara seakan pudar bersama dengungan yang semakin mengeras.

 _Ctak!_

Tayuya terengah, nyeri di dahi menbuat nya tersadar kalau Jiraya telah memakai sihir andalan nya bila Tayuya sedang berada di dunia 'suara'.

"Kendalikan dirimu Tayuya. Kita pasti bisa menemukan solusinya" Jiraya bangkit dari hadapan Tayuya dan kembali ke kursinya. Sasuke terlihat yang paling tak terpengaruh dengan reaksi kedua orangtua Sakura yang memang sudah ia prediksi akan seperti ini.

"Lalu, langkah apa yang akan kau tempuh, Sasuke?" Gaara bertanya kembali, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan pergi ke hutan barat. Menemui sahabat lama" Sasuke mengerling kearah Jiraua, yang langsung tau apa maksud dari tujuan Sasuke.

"Naruto dan Hinata ya?" Jiraya mengusap dagunya perlahan, lalu mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku pun akan membawa Sakura kesana. Jadi, aku ingin meminta izin dari kalian semua. Karena ini tentunya bukan perjalanan yang singkat."

Gaara dan Tayuya saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk bersamaan. "Tentu saja kami mengizinkan nya."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu berdiri hendak pergi. "Terimakasih atas waktunya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan ku. Aku sangat menghargai itu." Sasuke membungkuk, diiringi Gaara, Tayuya serta Jiraya yang ikut memberi terimakasih.

"Tolong jaga Sakura, Sasuke" Tayuya meminta Sasuke dengan pandangan yang berkaca-kaca. Sasuke mengangguk pasti, sambil mengenakan jubahnya, ia berpamitam dengan ketiga orang diruangan tersebut.

"Jaga putriku, Sasuke" Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke ketika pemuda Uchiha itu melewatinya.

Sasuke berhenti sesaat, lalu berbicara pelan-seperti berbisik- kearah Gaara.

 _"Pasti, tapi jangan salahkan bila aku jatuh hati dengan nya"_

Gaara tercenung, bahkan hingga pintu tertutup meninggalkan mereka bertiga di ruangan tersebut.

Gaara mendengus, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Mempunyai menantu pria Uchiha kedengaran nya bagus" Gaara berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Kita mau pergi kemana, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya penuh semangat. Semenjak kunjungan dari profesor Shino 2 minggu yang lalu, Sakura memutuskan untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan nama depan nya. Tanpa embel-embel sensei lagi. Sasuke pun nampak setuju-setuju saja dengan panggilan yang dilontarkan muridnya tersebut. Mendengar nama nya disebut oleh Sakura, entah mengapa rasanya nyaman didengar.

"Ke hutan barat. Sebaiknya kau segera mengemasi barang-barang mu. Besok sore kita berangkat" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengaitkan tali kekang kuda miliknya ke batang pohon besar.

"Kau lama sekali. Habis dari mana?" Sakura bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari-entah apa yang sedang ia kerjakan-

"Ada sedikit urusan. Ngomong-ngomong, selama menungguku tadi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kini sedang duduk dibawah pohon besar berdaun lebat, kedua tangan nya terlihat sedang merangkai sesuatu. Dihadapan nya, terbentang padang bunga yang kini sudah menjadi tempat favorite gadis itu. Disekitar Sakura terlihat beberapa bunga bermekaran, padahal seluruh padang bunga pun masih terlihat kuncup.

"Membuat ini" Sakura berujar semangat, sambil menunjukan hasil tangan nya pada Sasuke, sebuah mahkota bunga.

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke menjawab, mencoba dengan nada meremehkan. Namun sepertinya tidak mempan untuk Sakura, gadis itu malah bangkit dan tiba-tiba saja memakaikan mahkota bunga itu keatas kepala Sasuke.

"Sifat jelek!" Sakura berkacak pinggang, lalu jari telunjuk nya mengetuk hidunh bangir Sasuke beberapa kali.

"Jangan suka meremehkan pekerjaan orang lain. Orang yang kau remehkan itu siapa tau baru saja membuatkan mu sesuatu dengan sepenuh hati mereka" Sakura menatap Sasuke sengit, namun akhirnya mendengus geli.

"Lagipula kau tampak manis dengan mahkota itu" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Sasuke merotasikan kedua bola matanya jengkel, lalu hendak melepaskan mahkota bunga itu dari kepalanya. Namun Sakura segera mencegah nya dengan jurus 'tatapan memohon' yang setidaknya mempan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya, menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Aku ini pria dewasa, Uchiha pula. Tidak ada manis-manis nya" Ujar Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangan nya didapan dada.

Sakura terkekeh ringan, "Iya-iya. Kau tidak manis, tapi tampan. Bagaimana?" Sakura menaikan salah satu alisnya-menggoda Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau menunduk sedikit?" Pinta Sakura kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang pria Uchiha itu pun menundukan punggungnya sedikit ke arah Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura meraih leher Sasuke, dengan cepat gadis itu mengecup dahi Sasuke. Kejadian nya sangat cepat, sehingga rasanya pria berambut legam itu belum siap menghadapi hantaman manis di rongga dadanya, yang berkesinbungan kearah wajah yang seketika itu juga timbul kemerahan samar.

Sasuke menyentuh bekas ciuman Sakura di dahinya, entah mengapa masih terasa hangat dan mendebarkan. Sudah pasti jauh berbeda dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan saat Ibunya-Nyonya Mikoto- mengecup keningnya. Ciuman Sakura lebih terasa jauh kearah debaran membingungkan namun terasa nyaman, dan sialnya membuat Sasuke ketagihan.

"Pfftt.. _kawaii "_ Sakura berujar sambil menahan tawa.

"Ck" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ketika semburat kemerahan di pipi tak ingin berkompromi dengan harga dirinya.

"Satu sama" Sakura berujar kembali, kini Sasuke sudah bisa menatap gadis merah muda yang tersenyum jahil ke arah nya.

"Waktu itu, kau membuat ku malu setengah mati. Sekarang, kita impas ya?" Sakura tertawa puas, lalu berlari menunu padang bunga yang seketika seluruhnya bermekaran seiring putaran gadis itu di tengahnya.

Sasuke membulatkan kedua bola matanya menatap Sakura yang masih bermain di tengah padang bunga. Dalam diam, ia mencatat dalam hati.

 _Bila Sakura sedang bahagia, ia mampu memekarkan seluruh padang bunga sekaligus._

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu pun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Lega karena dirinya, menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Sakura bahagia sekarang.

* * *

 _See ya next chapter!_

* * *

Halo minna-san!

makasih udah baca dan nunggu dan review dan like cerita ini!

beribu-ribu maaff karena gak bisa bales review dari kalian *bow*

Ada kerusakan di laptop dan ngebuat segalanya serbaa lemot, jadi cuman bisa upload aja, dan ini juga lewat hp sebagian edit nya*sob*

.

So sorry juga kalau ada typo atau salah kata disini~

.

Makasih lagi yg udah baca sampe sini, udah baca curhatan ga penting Nala *lemparbatu*

.

.

Pokonya, mudah2an bisa update secepatnya ya!

.

Love you!

God bless Us!

.

Nala. K

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Revival

.

.

5

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menatap gadis yang kini sedang terlelap disampingnya. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hutan barat. Butuh 4 hari dengan menunggang kuda sehingga bisa sampai kesana. Ini baru hari ke 2, dan Sakura nampaknya tidak banyak mengeluarkan keluhan yang berarti. Bisa dibilang, Sasuke salut dengan pertahanan diri Sakura yang kuat. Gadis itu bisa menyembunyikan segalanya dengan apik, seperti saat ia ketakutan dengan seekor lintah yang menempel pada betisnya, namun ia bisa mengatur wajah sedemikian rupa sehingga orang lain bisa menganggap nya baik-baik saja.

Namun tidak dengan Sasuke, pria itu tak dapat dibohongi oleh raut wajah Sakura yang seperti sudah terlatih 'menyembunyikan' perasaan itu.

Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa 'bakat' Sakura yang hebat ber akting itu timbul dari anggapan orang-orang yang selama ini membicarakan perihal buruk tentang nya.

Entah itu tentang bakatnya yang belum juga nampak, keturunan dua orang hebat dalam dunia sihir yang 'sial' atau karena perbuatan usil nya yang membuat sebagian orang tidak menyukai Sakura.

Apa pun itu, yang pasti semuanya telah membangun seorang Sakura yang pintar menyembunyikan segala perasaan nya. Dengan arogansi dan tawa tanpa beban, Sakura seakan dapat mengelabui seluruh dunia.

"Dingin" Sakura seperti mengigau, kedua tangan nya meraih selimut tipis yang menjadi penghalang udara dingin dengan kulitnya. Sasuke melepas jubah miliknya dan menyelimuti Sakura dengan itu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan udara dingin mana pun, tubuhnya dapat menghasilkan panas yang puluhan kali lebih hebat untuk mengalahkan udara dingin itu. Bahkan bila ia telanjang sekarang pun, ia tak akan mati.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Sakura yang bersin beberapa kali, lalu gadis itu nampak terbangun dari tidur nya.

"Eh, Sasuke tidak tidur?" ujar Sakura sambil mengucek mata kanan nya, lalu bangkit sehingga bersandar pada bagang pohon-sama seperti Sasuke.

"Belum mengantuk" Sasuke menjawab, sambil menjentikan jari ke arah api unggun yang sudah mulai mengecil-agar api nya bertambah besar.

"Terimakasih" Sakura bergumam, namun bisa didengar oleh pendengaran Sasuke. Pria itu bergumam sebagai balasan nya.

"Eh, jubah mu kenapa ada disini? kau tidak kedinginan-"

Perkataan Sakura seketika berhenti, ketika melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya, seakan berkata ' _kau sudah lupa apa bakat ku?'_

Sakura pun merengut, "Oh iya aku lupa kau bisa memamaskan tubuhmu sendiri" sambil mengeratkan selimut serta jubah 'sumbangan' itu pada dirinya sendiri. Angin di hutan perbatasan memang dikenal ganas, bahkan ia tak mendengar suara binatang malam disekitar sini. Mungkin berlindung di sangkar semua, karena angin bisa saja menerbangkan mereka.

"Kemarilah" Ujar Sasuke, menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya, tanpa arti yang jelas. Membuat Sasuke menaikan salah satu alisnya, "Aku tau kau kedingingan. Jangan mencoba berbohong kepada ku. Itu tidak mempan"

Sasuke menepuk rumput kering yang tumbuh di samping nya, menyuruh Sakura cepat kesana. Gadis itu menunduk ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke tadi. Memang benar, ia tak dapat berbohong di depan pria yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi hampir seluruh isi kepalanya itu.

"Sakura?" Sasuke memanggilnya, gadis itu segera bangkit dan merapat kearah Sasuke. Pria itu membentangkan tangan kirinya, sehingga Sakura bisa menelusup ke dalam dekapan nya. Telapak tangan Sasuke memunculkan hawa hangat yang mengahantarkan kulit lengan Sakura langsung keseluruh tubuh gadis itu. Perasaan hangat, nyaman dan terlindungi, seketika itu juga muncul dalam hati Sakura.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura semakin menelusup kedalam dekapan Sasuke. Sehingga kedua nya bisa mendengar degupan jantung satu sama lain. Mula-mula beriringan, namun kelamaan degupan Sakura mulai bertambah cepat seiring kecupan-kecupan halus yang dihantarkan bibir Sasuke kearah pucuk kepala Sakura.

Berusaha memejamkan mata, dan menghalau degupan aneh tersebut. Sakura malah semakin tidak tenang dan beringsut bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Sasuke bertanya, Sakura menjawab hanya anggukan kecil. Matanya mencari-cari objek lain untuk dipandang, selain kedua bola mata berwarna hitam yang kini terasa menatap dirinya lekat-lekat.

Kedua bola mata emerald itu berhasil menemukan langit malam yang kini berhiaskan kumpulan rasi bintang.

"Indah... "Ujar Sakura tanpa sadar, Sasuke pun ikut menatap langit malam, "Sedari tadi mereka yang menemaniku" Sasuke berkata sambil terus menatap bintang yang tak terhitunh jumlah nya itu.

"Berterimakasih lah" Ucap Sakura, diiringu kekehan lembut dari Sasuke.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah puisi indah tentang patah hati, entah mengapa rasanya begitu pas dengan suasan malam dingin yang penuh bintang ini..." Sakura berujar, Sasuke memilih untuk diam sampai gadis itu melanjutkan perkataan nya.

" _Tell me that story again-the one where the world ends how it began with a boy who loves a girl and a girl who loves a boy. And she is deaf and he is blind, and he tells her he loves her over and over and she writes him everyday but never hears a thing back"*_

Sasuke mengangguk, meresapi sebuah puisi yang baru saja dibacakan oleh Sakura itu. Jelas ia tau darimana kutipan puisi itu berasal, Sasuke pun menggeluti hal sama berbau puisi.

"Sedih sekali bukan? Mereka sebenarnya saling mencintai, namun tak bisa menyampaikan perasaan mereka. " Sakura berkata lalu mendengus pelan.

"Setidaknya mereka mempunyai orang untuk dicintai" Sasuke menyahut, membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang entah mengapa jarak mereka bisa sedekat ini-terlalu dekat.

Namun itu tak membuat keduanya menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Sasuke mematap kedalam mata Sakura, sementara gadis itu menatap balik kearah dahi Sasuke yang beberapa hari yang lalu pernah dikecup nya.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Sakura bertanya-berbisik kearah Sasuke. Uap dingin dari mulutnya langsung menerpa bibir Sasuke yang ikut gemetar.

"Ya, satu kali." Jawab pria itu pasti.

"Kapan?"

Sasuke menelusupkan tangan kanan nya kedalam leher Sakura, menghantarkan perasaan nyaman diceruk leher tersebut.

"Sekarang" Ujar Sasuke, satu detik sebelum kedua bibir itu bertabrakan. Mula-mula bibir itu hanya saling menempel, lalu perlahan Sasuke mengecup beberapa kali bibir Sakura, agar ikut berdansa bersama nya.

Sakura membuka bibirnya sedikit, membuat Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah Sakura dengan lembut, lalu Sakura memagut balik bibir itu. Diiringi kecapan manis dari buah beri yang baru saja dimakan gadis berambut merah muda, membuat Sasuke ketagihan.

Lidah nya menelusup jauh kedalam rongga mulut Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendesah rendah bersamaan dengan usapan halus lidah Sasuke di langit-langit mulut milik Sakura.

Gadis itu mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke, menariknya terus mendekat sehingga Sakura hampir duduk diatas pangkuan Sasuke. Pagutan lembut berubah menjadi liar, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Keduanya sibuk memberi kenikmatan pada si lawan jenis. Sasuke memindahkan tangan nya kearah pinggang Sakura, mencengkram erat pinggang tersebut dan membawanya kearah pangkuan. Sasuke memagut kedua bibir Sakura dengan ganas, cengkraman di pinggang Sakura turun hingga ke pinggul. Membuat gadis itu menggeram tertahan, antara nikmat dan nyeri disana.

Sakura melepas ciuman mereka, Sasuke menatap gadis yang kini tengah terengah dihadapan nya-diatas pangkuan nya- Sakura tersenyum lembut lalu menjatuhkan kepala nya keatas pundak milik Sasuke.

Mereka terengah bersama, tak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Hanya berbagi kecupan di leher satu sama lain, tak ingin berbuat lebih jauh, walaupun si gadis telah merasakan benda keras yang menyenggol pahanya beberapa kali-yang terletak pas dibawahnya- dicelah antara kaki jenjang Sasuke.

Sasuke sesekali menggeram tertahan, mencengkram pinggul Sakura untuk meredakan hasrat nya. Sakura menggigit bahu Sasuke agar tak mengaduh saat tangan kekar itu mencengkram pinggulnya erat. Sakura tau, setelah kejadian ini, segalanya pasti tak akan seperti sebelum nya.

Gadis itu mengecup perempatan leher Sasuke dengan lembut, bernafas lega karena ternyata bukan hanya dirinya seorang yang memiliki getaran asing di dada, saat mereka berdua saling bertemu.

Cintanya terbalaskan.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sasuke, mengabaikan batang pohon sebagai sandaran keduanya, yang tadi masih berwarna coklat khas kayu, kini telah berwarna hitam, hangus sebagian karena ulah Sasuke yang sedang bersusah payah meredakan hasratnya itu.

samar-samar, Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke bergumam pelan,

 _" I loved you once and now i must spend my whole life explaining why"*_

Lalu Sakura terlelap dalam diam, kearah tidur tanpa mimpi yang membuat nya menuju kegelapan abadi.

* * *

"Sakura?" gadis berambut merah muda itu segera tersadar dari lamunan nya. Sasuke memegang pinggang nya dan mengangkat Sakura keatas kuda. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebenarnya dia bisa naik sendiri, tak perlu digendong seperti itu.

Tapi samar-samar Sakura tersenyum tipis, Sasuke yang memberikan nya perhatian walaupun sedikit itu terlihat sangat manis.

Sasuke menaiki kuda miliknya sendiri, _Sunrise_ namanya. Itu adalah kuda pemberian dari mendiang kakak nya dulu, walaupun berkulit hitam legam entah mengapa ia bisa diberi nama _Sunrise_. Sakura mengusap kepala _Strawhat_ -kuda betina berbulu cream miliknya- ia memejamkan mata seranya menikmati semilir angin pagi yang sejuk ini. Sasuke berada di sampingnya, mereka berjalan beriringan disepanjang jalur hutan.

Sesekali berhenti untuk memetik buah berry yang menjalar disekitar pepohonan, atau di pinggir sungai untuk mengisi kantung air yang semakin berkurang. Walaupun udara hutan bisa dibilang sejuk, tetap saja dehidrasi harus dihindari. Sasuke selalu mengingatkan nya untuk meminum air walaupun tak terasa haus.

Sejak kejadian tadi malam, sepertinya tak ada perubahan yang signifikan. Mereka masih mengobrol seperti sebelumnya, Sakura masih senang mengejek Sasuke dan pria itu masih saja berkata sarkas kepadanya. Untuk itu Sakura merasa bersyukur, karena tak usah mengalami kondisi canggung sehabis ciuman itu.

"Aku ingin mengambil air untuk persediaan, kau bisa menungguku disana" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan _sunrise_ dan menepi kearah pinggiran hutan. Sakura mengangguk dan menuju tempat yanh ditunjukan Sasuke tadi.

 _Sunrise_ masih terlihat dari tempat Sakura berteduh sekarang, jadi dia rasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sakura pun mengerutkan dahi, perasaan apa itu? kenapa dirinya seperti tak ingin jauh dari Sasuke? Aneh. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mencoba menepis pikiran bodoh yang terus bercabang. Gadis itu membenarkan ikatan rambut miliknya yang terasa mengendur, rambut Sakura telah memanjang hingga mencapai punggung. Sakura memang sedang berusaha memanjangkan rambutnya akhir-akhir ini, dia telah terpesona dengan rambut indah milik Tayuya yang senantiasa memikat itu.

 _kresekk_

Sebuah suara asing dari balik rerumputan membuat Sakura waspada, rambut yang belum sepenuhnya terikat pun ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Sakura tak punya peralatan senjata untuk bertarung, ia hanya membawa pisau potong berukuran mini-yang ia gunakan untuk menyiangi sisik ikan.

 _Kresek_

Suara daun terinjak pun terdengar kembali, namun asalnya berbeda arah. Kini dari arah jam 3. Pisau pun sudah Sakura genggam dibalik jubah, _Strawhat_ bergerak risih-tanda ada sesuatu yang mengganggu nya.

"K-keluar siapa ka- pffmmm!"

Sakura terjungkir ke arah belakang, tubuhnya menabrak tubuh seseorang. Mulutnya dibekap dengan sebuah kain- yang entah kenapa membuatnya pusing.

Sakura melihat 3 orang pria berbadan besar yang penuh tato, masing-masing membawa pedang panjang yang terlihat sangat berbahaya.

Tato..

Tunggu dulu, tato itu pernah ia lihat dulu. Saat perjalanan menuju Konoha bersama Gaara dan Tayuya, Sakura waktu itu masih berusia 7 tahun. Namun ia tau bagaimana sulitnya menghadapi para bandit yang terkenal di area hutan lembap ini.

Sakura memberontak, tubuhnya mendadak lemas ketika makin menghirup udara dari sarung tangan yang membekap mulutnya tersebut. Bisa ia simpulkan, ada sebuah obat bius yang dituangkan keatas kain.

"Diam dan berikan harta mu, gadis manis" orang yang membekap Sakura akhirnya berbicara juga, pedang sudah berada hampir mendekati kerongkongan Sakura. Gadis itu berteriak meminta pertolongan, _Strawhat_ sudah mengikik sejak tadi, kuda itu ketakutan karena ditarik paksa oleh pria berambut orange-rekan bandit tersebut.

"Oyaoya? ada kawanan anjing liar rupanya" Sasuke keluar dari semak blukar, dengan santainya sambil meminum dari kantung air, lalu bersandar di dahan pohon.

"Siapa kau? jika berani mendekat, aku akan tebas kepala gadis ini! Jadi sebaiknya, berikan semua harta benda mu, Sekarang!" Pria bertubuh pendek berkoar sambil menjulurkan pedangnya kearah Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu menyeringai lalu berubah menjadi dengusan jengkel.

"Kau mengancam ku eh? _know your place"_ Ujar Sasuke sambil menaruh kantung air miliknya kedalam jubah.

"Sombong sekali kau! Cepat! berikan saja harta benda mu!" Pria berambut orange lagi-lagi menggertak Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghembuskan nafas lelah, mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan jarinya membentuk pola seperti ingin menjentikan jari.

"Dengar, aku tak ingin berkeringat gara-gara menghadapi kalian. Dan juga, aku tak akan memaafkan kalian karena telah mencoba membius murid kesayangan ku. Jadi, mari kita selesaikan ini dengan 5 detik saja, oke?"

Ketiga pria itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Saat hendak berbicara, tiba-tiba Sasuke menjentikan jarinya sekali. Dan api pun muncul dari tubuh ketiga bandit tersebut. Sontak saja, mereka langsung berteriak minta tolong sambil terus mengibas-ngibaskan baju mereka dengan panik.

"Kau akan tau siapa aku setelah ku membakar habis kalian" Sasuke berkata dengan aura dingin, ketiga bandit itu saling pandang dan segera bersujud dihadapan Sasuke-mengabaikan tubuh mereka yang sedang terbakar.

"MOHON JANGAN BAKAR KAMI! KAMI TIDAK TAU KALAU KAU ADALAH ANGGOTA KLAN UCHIHA!" Ketiga bandit itu berteriak memohon seperti orang kesetanan, si tubuh kerdil telah berguling kesana kemari untuk mencari cara agar memadamkan api yang sudah merambat ke kulit mereka.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, tak ada niatan untuk memadamkan api, "Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkan kalian, bila kalian telah menyakiti Sakura, hah?"

"MAAFKAN KAMI! TOLONG PADAMKAN API INI! KAMI TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!" si rambut orange meraung panik, tangan nya merogoh kantung air didalam tas miliknya, diguyurkan air tersebut ke arah tubuh yang terbakar, namun api tak kunjung padam.

"Percuma saja kalian memadamkan api tersebut dengan air. Api Uchiha adalah api abadi" Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada, sorot mata melihat ketiga bandit itu kesakitan membuat jiwa 'lama' nya seakan kembali. Jiwa yang senang membunuh dan menikmati penderitaan orang lain.

"SASUKE!" Sakura berteriak, sedang berjalan kelimpungan kearah Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan ketiga bandit yang sedang terbakar itu.

"Matikan apinya!" Sakura berteriak lagi, menjangkau jubah Sasuke dan terjatuh karena pusing yang semakin menghantam kepalanya.

"Sakura?!Sial kau sudah terkena efek bius nya" Sasuke merangkul Sakura kedalam dekapan nya, namun gadis itu menolak dan menunjuk kearah para bandit.

"Padamkan apinya" ujar Sakura, Sasuke menggeleng "Mereka telah mencoba untuk membunuh mu"

Sakura menggeleng, membantah perkataan Sasuke "Tidak, tolong padamkan apinya, mereka akan mati... " Sakura berbicara seperti orang mabuk.

"Sasuke... " Sakura memegang pipi kanan Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu langsung membelakan kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan aliran aneh yang merasuki tubuhnya.

Tangan Sakura berjalan menuju jemari Sasuke yang sedang merangkulnya, lalu menggenggam jemari tersebut erat, mengarahkan tangan Sasuke yang sudah ia genggam kearah para bandit tersebut.

Lalu Sakura berbicara pelan,

"Padam"

Dan tiba-tiba api yang membakar tubuh ketiga bandit itu membeku, beberapa saat kemudian menguap menjadi sekumpulan asap. Ketiga bandit itu langsung pingsan dengan baju yang sudah terbakar setengah.

Sekumpulan bunga pun ikut tumbuh diantara tubuh pingsan mereka.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia saksikan itu, terlebih lagi berasal dari kekuatannya sendiri-dan kekuatan Sakura.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah gadis yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri didekapan nya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, lalu menciumi wajah Sakura yang terlelap.

"Bagaimana bisa... kekuatan mu dan kekuatan ku terhubung seperti itu?" ujar Sasuke sendirian.

Dirinya tak habis fikir lagi, selalu saja dikejutkan dengan anak yang ia yakini sebagai cucu dari dewi musim semi itu. Sasuke tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya, saat dua kekuatan bersatu dan membentuk kekuatan baru yang mengagumkan.

Jika memang benar kekuatan nya dan Sakura bisa digabungkan, boleh jadi pemicu yang sedang mereka cari sebenarnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Pemicunya adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap wajah nya lelah, tak ingin berspekulasi tanpa fakta dan bukti yang jelas terlebih dahulu. Lebih baik ia tanyakan kepada yang tau banyak soal percampuran darah antar penyihir.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata Hyuga, si peramal sekaligus istri dari sahabat bodohnya itu.

* * *

 _See ya next chapter..._

* * *

 ** _* puisi Sakura: Book: "The Universe of Us" by: LangLeav. Page; 81 "Lovers Paradox"_**

 ** _*Puisi Sasuke : Book: "The Universe of Us" by: Langleav. Page; 99 "Once"_**

* * *

 _Helooo minna-san! Makasih udah baca dan review cerita ini!_

 _Maafa kalau review kalian belum sempat ku balas *bow*_

 _pokonya beribu2 makasih yang udah support cerita ini!_

 _Love ya!_

 _God bless Us_

 _Nala. K_


	6. Chapter 6

_Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

* * *

Revival

.

.

6

.

.

* * *

Wangi roti panggang tersebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, belum lagi sup jamur yang sebentar lagi matang, seorang wanita berambut biru dongker sedang hilir-mudik menyiapkan makanan yang sebentar lagi selesai. Sesekali, wanita berkulit putih susu itu bersenandung ringan, menikmati pagi nya dengan ditemani kicauan burung gereja yang melompat-lompat di tepian jendela-meminta serpihan roti lebih banyak.

Namun, sebuah suara benda terjatuh pun seketika menon-aktifkan mood baik putri dari peramal ternama Hyuga itu, dengan langkah cepat ia langsung menghampiri 'benda' yang mengakibatkan lantainya berdebum itu. Dengan menahan gemas, ia pun memukulkan sendok panjang yang sedang ia bawa ke atas kepala kuning yang ternyata penyebab kebisingan itu terjadi.

"NARUTOOO! Cepatlah banguun! Aku sudah membangunkan mu 9 kali sejak tadi pagi!" Hinata, istri dari Naruto Uzumaki itu berteriak nyaring. Untung saja mereka tinggal di tengah hutan-tak ada tetangga yang akan marah bila teriakan bak terompet peringatan gempa itu muncul tiba-tiba.

"Aku lelah sekaliiii sayaaangg" Naruto, yang malah meringkuk di atas lantai kayu itu berusaha membujuk istrinya dengan mengusap-usap kaki Hinata yang malah dibalas dengan sepakan dingin darinya.

"Bangun, atau aku akan membuang semua koleksi katak buncit mu itu ke sungai!" Hinata berkata sekali lagi, lebih menyentak. Membuat Naruto seketika bangun dan hampir terpeleset oleh selimut yang berserakan di lantai, jemari pria kuning itu pun spontan meraih lengan Hinata dan membawanya ikut terjatuh ke atas kasur.

"Kyaaaa!" Hinata berteriak, memejamkan matanya karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan itu. Saat dirasa ia sudah mendarat dengan aman, barulah mata berwarna bening itu mengerjap pelan. Senyum manis suaminya menjadi gambar pertama yang ia tangkap di indera penglihatan nya. Lalu seketika ia pun menyadari bahwa posisi dimana ia berada sangatlah 'berbahaya'.

"Hei, jangan pergi. Seperti ini saja dulu" Naruto menggenggam pinggang hinata dan mendorongnya lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Hinata menahan nafas, sudah lama ia dan Naruto berhadapan sedekat ini.

"Aku akhirnya pulang setelah 3 bulan perjalanan, Hinata. Apakah kau tak merindukan ku?" Naruto mengarahkan jemarinya kearah pelipis Hinata, lalu menyingkirkan anak rambut yang tak ikut terkuncir ke arah belakang telinga.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu.." Naruto menarik Hinata lebih dekat, sehingga ia bisa menghirup aroma wanitanya itu lebih dekat. Kini, Hinata pun tak melawan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia pun merasakan apa yang kini di ungkapkan Naruto. Ia sangat merindukan suaminya. Namun Hinata tak mahir berkata-kata, ia tak bisa menunjukan apa yang ia inginkan. Hinata selalu menunggu Naruto melakukan nya terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu ia akan membalasnya dengan perasaan yang sebanding pula.

"Kau sangat manis, sayang" Naruto mengusap-usap punggung Hinata, membuat wanita bermarga Hyuga itu merinding seketika.

Namun, tiba-tiba Hinata bangkit, menoleh ke seluruh penjuru arah, lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan waspada.

"Ada apa?" Pria berambut kuning itu bertanya kebingunga.

"Aku mencium bau seseorang. Jaraknya sudah beberapa meter dari rumah kita. Sial, aku tak menyadarinya sejak tadi" Hinata pun bergegas menuju jendela rumah, mengambil serpihan kaca yang sering ia gunakan untuk mengamati 'tamu' di dekat rumah nya.

"Ada dua ekor kuda, tapi yang satu tak ada penunggang nya. Mungkin dikaitkan dengan kuda yang disebelahnya" Hinata bergumam. Naruto yang memutuskan untuk mengikuti istrinya itu mengangguk cepat.

"Siapa mereka?" Naruto bertanya.

Hinata pun melepaskan serpihan kaca itu dan menatap Naruto sambil mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat. Lalu ia bergegas ke arah pintu depan dan berlari menuju pekarangan. Naruto yang panik pun langsung mengikuti Hinata yang kini beridiri tak sabar di dekat pintu pagar.

"Siapa-"

"Sahabat bodoh mu, Sasuke. Dan satu lagi-gadis berambut merah muda-dia anak dari Tayuya" Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan pria kuning itu. Naruto pun tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya lagi.

"Ada apa Sasuke menuju kemari? Dan juga..anak dari Tayuya? Maksud mu Sakura?" Naruto menggenggam kedua pundak Hinata dan mengguncangkan nya.

Hinata mengangguk pasti, lalu menatap ke arah pepohonan yang sebentar lagi menunjukan wujud dari kedua orang yang sedang mereka tunggu itu.

"Aku sudah merasakan nya dari kemari. _Sebuah warna hitam dan merah muda saling berbaur, bunga mawar yang layu pun akhirnya mekar kembali, suara penderitaan perlahan lenyap, tergantikan oleh senyap nya malam, akan ada dua manusia yang saling berbaur, akan ada dua manusia yang akan terpisah, akan ada yang mati..."_

Hinata membacakan visi yang hinggap beberapa hari lalu dalam mimpinya seperti orang kesetanan, lalu ia pun menatap Naruto yang kini membulatkan kedua matanya,

"Siapa yang akan mati..." Naruto tak bermaksud memberi pertanyaan, ia hanya bergumam lalu menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika ia melihat kedua kuda itu telah muncul dari balik pepohonan. Kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sahabatnya itu, yang aneh disini adalah, wajah Sasuke tidak datar seperti biasanya. Wajah itu penuh kekhawatiran dan tergesa-tak pernah Naruto melihat Sasuke berwajah cemas seperti itu.

"Hinata, cepat siapkan ruangan medis. Sepertinya Sakura terluka" Hinata yang telah melihat wujud Sakura yang berada dalam rangkulan Sasuke itu pun mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam rumah, menyiapkan ruangan medis yang selalu ia gunakan ketika mengobati Naruto setelah peperangan usai.

Naruto yang memiliki sihir angin pun segera mengembuskan sihirnya ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura berada, lalu perlahan mereka pun terombang-ambing terbawa angin yang Naruto kirim agar mereka dapat sampai lebih cepat.

"Naruto, terima-"

"Nanti saja terimakasih nya, bodoh. Cepat taruh Sakura di atas berth, Hinata sudah di ruang medis saat ini." Naruto pun segera memotong perkataan Sasuke dan memanggil berth terapung ke hadapan mereka. Pria berambut raven itu pun dengan sigap namun tetap hati-hati membaringkan Sakura ke atas berth yang seketik terbang menuju ruang medis.

Sasuke yang hendak menyusul pun tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh Naruto, pria kuning itu menatap sahabat karibnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau harus menjelaskan ini semua."

Sasuke yang telah mengerti arti dari tatapan itu pun mengalah dan mengikuti Naruto. Tatapan jenaka dan bodoh pria kuning itu suatu saat bisa menjadi sangat serius dan menyeramkan. Hanya ada beberapa kesempatan Sasuke dapat melihatnya-di medan pertempuran atau saat sesuatu yang sangat serius datang menghampiri mereka.

Naruto memilih sebuah pohon tumbang di pinggir hutan sebagai tempat 'ngobrol' mereka berdua. Sasuke pun melihat ke arah sekitar, pilihan tempat Naruto sangat bagus. Di tempat ini, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengar percakapn mereka-karena masih dikelilingi oleh mantra pelindung milik Naruto dan Hinata, namun bila sesuatu terjadi di dalam rumah, mereka bisa langsung menuju tempat tersebut, dikarenakan jalan yang mudah ditempuh dari sini.

"Jadi.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama puteri dari Tayuya dan Gaara itu?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan-sangat 'Naruto sekali' karena langsung ke inti pembicaraan, tak ingin basa-basi lagi.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya dengan berat, ia pun duduk disamping Naruto dan menaruh kedua lengan nya diatas paha.

"Awalnya ini hanya tugas biasa. Melatih seorang gadis yang belum memiliki kekuatan. Namun perlahan-lahan situasinya pun menjadi semakin membingungkan.." Sasuke menaruh sedikit jeda, lalu melanjutkan nya kembali setelah melakukan tarikan nafas bak orang menerawang.

"Pertama, Sakura dapat menetralisir kekuatan api ku. Kedua, alam seperti selalu berpihak dengan nya..."

"Apa maksud mu?" Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung memberi pertanyaan langsung ketika jeda itu.

"Ia seperti... kau tau, bahkan bunga-bunga yang sudah layu pun hidup disekitarnya. Hanya disekitarnya. Lalu para binatang pula, Sakura seperti sedang menggunakan kekuatan khusus untuk memanggil dan mengakrabkan diri sengan mereka. Padahal bakatnya saja belum diketahui."

"Dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah, kekuatan Sakura dan kekuatan ku dapat bergabung."

"APA?!" Naruto hampir berteriak saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Pria berambut raven itu memilih untuk tidak melihat kearah Naruto. Pria kuning yang telah mengendalikan dirinya pun segera memberikan argumen nya.

"Kau pasti tau kan hanya ada 2 hal yang memungkinkan bila kekuatan kalian itu dapat bersatu?" Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke, hanya untuk melihat Sahabatnya itu menganggukan kepala.

"Pertama, kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan dari awal untuk saling mencintai atau kedua, kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling mematikan"

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Maka dari itu aku kemari. Aku ingin ka dan Hinata membantu kami berdua. Awalnya ku pikir hanya Sakura yang memiliki masalah. Namun ternyata, aku pun ikut terlibat di dalamnya."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu menepuk punggung Sasuke beberapa kali, berusaha menenangkan.

"Tenang saja, kita akan cari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama."

Sasuke memberikan senyuman getir sebagai jawaban untuk Naruto.

"Tapi, ada masalah terbesar kini..."

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke lagi, wajahnya yang tenang seketika berubah menjadi horror kembali.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh kehati-hatian.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya tepat kearah Naruto berada, senyum miring khasnya tak bisa disembunyikan kembali,

"Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya."

"..."

"eh?"

"APAA?!"

"KAU GILA YA?" Naruto kini benar-benar berteriak, disertai bogem mentah yang reflek mengenai pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Sakit, bodoh!" Sasuke meringis, namun tak marah sedikit pun saat mengusap pipi kanan nya yang pasti sebentar lagi akan berganti warna.

"KAU!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan bringas, lalu perlahan mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Sasuke yang melihat aura serius Naruto pun ikut terdiam, terbawa suasana hutan yang sunyi dan mata biru Naruto yang menghakimi.

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tergelak, memukul-mukul pundak Sasuke dengan keras.

"Sangat Sasuke sekali! Selalu melibatkan diri di kondisi membingungkan, selalu berani mengambil resiko" Naruto masih tergelak, mengabaikan ringisan Sasuke yang kesakitan dipukul beberapa kali dengan tangan kuat Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengannya? Apakah dia sudah tau? Atau Gaara? Pria rambut merah itu cukup menyeramkan, apakah dia setuju?"

Sasuke menyingkirkan lengan Naruto yang bersandar pada bahunya, "Sudah semua. Sakura maupun Gaara. Mereka sudah mengetahuinya."

Naruto tak kuasa menahan dagu nya agar tak jatuh begitu saja. "Serius?" Tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Cintamu berbalas?" Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mengagguk sekali, lalu berpaling berlawanan arah dengan posisi Naruto sekarang. Terlalu memalukan mengakui hubungan percintaan nya dengan sahabat sendiri.

"Kau harus-"

Perkataan Naruto terputus ketika mendapat sebuah bisikan yang berasal dari Hinata.

"Sakura sudah sadarkan diri." Ujar Naruto, membuat Sasuke segera menoleh lalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa begitu saja.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu terkekeh ringan, "Dasar kasmaran"

* * *

.

.

.

 _See ya next chapter.._

* * *

Heloo! Ini Nala~

Maafkan keterlambatan dan kehiatusan yang sangat sangat sangat hiatus ini*gomeeennnn*

Banyak alasan yang pengen nya aku sebutin satu-satu, tapi gajadi deh soalnya nanti dibilang banyak alesan lagi aku nya *pretendsobbing*

Pokonya... mudah-mudahan aku bisa apdet cerita lagi kaya dulu-dulu~

Daannnn makasih bangettt buat yang udah sempetin review, baca dan love tulisan akyuu, maafin aku gabisa bales review kalian semua karena sesekali doang bisa nemu wifi-soalnya pake kuota data udah gabisa buka - hiks hiks kenapa di ban yaa *weeping*

.

.

.

Pokonya makasih lagii yang udah appreciate tulisan ku ini~

Untuk sekarang, aku udah bisa bales-balesin review kalian kokk karena sekarang akyu sudah stay tune~

.

.

.

Babayyy

See ya next chapter!

Love yaaa~

-NalaKenny-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

* * *

Revival

* * *

.

.

7

.

.

* * *

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya perlahan-sedikit demi sedikit, untuk menetralisir cahaya yang masuk berebut kedalam kedua netra emerald nya. Seorang wanita berambut biru dongker berparas anggun menyapa penglihatan nya pertama kali. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan saat ini, tentang dimana gerangan ia berada atau menanyakan dimana pria berambut raven itu saat ini.

Namun pening dikepalanya tak dapat di tolelir lagi, ia pun meringis seketika saat merasakan denyutan asing dari pelipis kanan nya. Wanita cantik di sebelahnya pun segera membawakan segelas air putih dan akar-akar yang telah menjadi satu di dalam mangkuk kecil.

"Minumlah, setelah itu habiskan ini. Ini akan mengurangi pening dikepala mu. Efek obat bius memang seperti itu, tapi nampaknya para bandit itu menggunakan dedaunan yang lebih mematikan dari biasanya."

Sakura menerima gelas beserta mangkuk kecil tersebut, namun tak segera ia minum, gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak menatapnya dengan ragu-dan wanita berambut biru dongker itu pun segera menyadari hal tersebut. Lalu segera ia mendudukan dirinya sendiri di bangku dekat Sakura berbaring. Dengan ramah, ia mengulurkan salah satu telapak tangan nya ke arah Sakura.

"Aku Hinata Hyuga, Istri dari Naruto Uzumaki. Sekaligus sahabat dari Sasuke dan Tayuya, ibumu." Ujar Hinata seranya memperkenalkan diri.

Sakura nampak bergeming sebentar, lalu menyambut uluran tangan Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Sasuke..?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada hampa, mungkin efek obat bius yang masih ada membuat Sakura belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Hinata pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya sekarang, "Oh ya! Aku akan memanggil mereka berdua dulu. Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mengobrol. Sebentar lagi pasti mereka berdua akan sampai setelah ku kirimkan sinyal ini" Hinata lalu tampak membisikan sesuatu kepada kalung berlambang angin yang tergantung cantik di lehernya.

Sakura pun mengangguk meng-iyakan, lalu menatap obat-obatan yang masih berada di pangkuan nya itu.

"Boleh ku makan?" Tanya Sakura polos. Hinata yang sudah mengirimkan pesan pun mengangguk antusias, "Ya! Tentu saja, kau harus menghabiskan nya bila ingin 100% sadar dari efek obat bius itu"

Sakura pun mengangguk lemah dan perlahan menenggak tumbukan akar-akar tersebut sekaligus, disertai tegukan air putih yang membabi buta karena rasa pahit serta asam yang tak tertahankan dari paduan obat-obatan tersebut.

"Tak suka pahit?" Hinata bertanya pada Sakura yang sudah menghabiskan segelas air putih untuk meminum obat-obatan tersebut. Sakura hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala, disertai kerucutan bibir yang membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Hinata pun tak tahan untuk mengusap kepala Sakura dengan gemas.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita semua. Kau istirahatlah dulu disini, sebentar lagi juga Sasuke akan datang." Ujar Hinata dengan lembut.

"Oh ya, Popo dapat menemani mu selagi kau menunggu" Ujarnya sebelum membuka pintu dan menelusup keluar, menuju dapur.

Sakura pun meneliti sekitar, ruangan yang tak cukup luas untuk sebuah kamar namun tergolong sangat memadai untuk sebuah klinik tabib. Sakura pun dapat menafsirkan bila saat ini ia sedang berada di ruangan medis milik keluarga Hinata dan Naruto itu.

Pandangan Sakura pun tiba-tiba teralih pada sebuah objek bergoyang dari samping tempat tidurnya. Berwarna perak dan kehitaman, kedua benda yang Sakura dapat pastikan adalah sepasang telinga itu nampak memperhatikan Sakura dengan was-was.

Gadis bermbut merah muda itu pun nampak berhati-hati saat mengulurkan telapak tangan nya, hendak menyentuh mahluk tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, ia muncul dan melompat ke atas kasur Sakura. Membuat Sakura menjerit terkejut.

"K-kau.."

Sakura meringkuk, menjauh dari mahluk kecil sejenis lemur bercorak perak dan hitam.

"popo" Mahluk itu berbicara sedikit, membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

"popooo" Ujar mahluk itu sekali lagi, kini dengan menggoyangkan ekor nya yang bercabang menjadi 3 di ujung.

"Kau Popo?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Popo!" Mahluk itu pun mengangguk girang, seperti mengerti perkataan Sakura, lalu ia melompat kegirangan dan berakhir diatas pangkuan Sakura.

"Popoo~" Popo-lemur perak berukuran kecil itu beringsut mendekat pada Sakura. Mencari ketengan yang dipancarkan oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura, yang perlahan kesadaran nya mulai muncul pun memutuskan untuk membenarkan posisi duduknya, agar Popo dapat tidur dengan nyaman di pangkuan nya.

Tiba-tiba, suara gaduh terdengar dari luar kamar, beberapa saat kemudian pintu pun dibanting dan tampaklah sosok Sasuke yang sedang terengah-engah di ambang pintu. Tak lama setelahnya, datang Hinata yang langsung menjitak kepala Sasuke kesal.

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sasuke mendengus, menyandarkan dirinya di daun pintu, "Teriakan nya sangat kencang tadi! Aku hampir mati karena nya"

Hinata tertawa mengejek, "Rasa khawatir bisa membuat mu pelupa ya? Dimana sensor ala Uchiha yang selalu kau banggakan itu? Jika kau menggunakan nya pasti sudah tau bila di sekitar Sakura tak ada hal yang membahayakan."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya ke arah Hinata, wanita yang dulu selalu berselisih dengan nya di bangku kelas itu mengerucutkan hidungnya dengan raut mengejek. Lalu Sasuke pun menengok Sakura yang tampak bergeming melihat obrolan penuh sikut ala Hinata dan Sasuke dari atas tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau tidak membaringkan diri?" Tanya Sasuke sembari memasuki ruangan medis.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, kedua bola matanya serta merta mengikuti kemana Sasuke berjalan, dari membuka tirai sampai sosok berambut raven itu duduk tepat di sampingnya-diatas tempat tidur.

"Masih pusing?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut. Membuat Hinata yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu mengerutkan hidung. Pasalnya, Sasuke terkenal sangat ketus dan tak peduli dengan apapun disekitarnya, namun gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat sudah mengambil _pride_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan menjadikan pria dingin itu _agak_ lembut kali ini.

Hinata pun memilih untuk kembali menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan, sekaligus menginterogasi suami kuningnya perihal kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura berkedip beberapa kali sebelum merespon pertanyaan Sasuke, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk dalam, kepala berbulu popo seketika menjadi lebih menarik dibandingkan yang lain.

"Sakura?" Sasuke memanggil namanya, kali ini dengan intonasi rendah dan-entah mengapa-terasa memberi efek setrum tertentu untuk Sakura.

"Ya?" Gadis itu menyahut, masih menunduk, tak ingin menatap mata kelam Sasuke yang seakan bisa menyedotnya lebih dalam lagi. Sasuke pun terdengar menghembuskan nafas lelah, lalu pria itu menyibak poni Sakura yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, dan menyisipkan nya kebelakang telinga. Jari telunjuk Sasuke bergelirya ke tulang pipi,hingga dagu Sakura yang masih tertunduk. Dengan lembut, ia angkat dagu itu sehingga kini netra berbeda warna itu saling beradu. Yang satu menatap tegas, dan yang satu tampak mencari cara agar tak menatap bola mata sehitam jelaga tersebut.

"Tatap mataku, Sakura" Ujar Sasuke, di respon cepat oleh gelengan kepala Sakura yang kini malah memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Malu" Jawab Sakura polos, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"apa yang membuat mu malu?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tidak tau, aku hanya malu melihat langsung ke mata mu, entahlah"

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Buka mata mu, Sakura" pinta Sasuke dengan nada sedikit memerintah dan sebagian memohon.

Sakura pun perlahan membuka kedua matanya, ketika dirasa tangan Sasuke sudah berpindah tempat dari dagunya, dan kini telapak tangan nya berada di atas dahi Sakura.

Kedua bola mata emerald itu kini membulat terkejut, seketika jantung nya berpacu berkali-kali lipat saat disuguhkan oleh dua netra legam yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Hanya dibatasi telapak tangan Sasuke yang menggantung diantara dahi mereka yang saling menempel padanya.

"Mata mu sangat cantik, jangan coba-coba menutupnya lagi. Kau pikir aku tak berdebar setengah mati ketika melihatnya?" Ujar Sasuke pelan-hampir berbisik. Sakura terdiam membisu, lalu ibu jari Sasuke perlahan menuju bibir plum Sakura yang terbuka sedikit.

Mengelusnya dengan lembut sampai Sakura merasa terbuai olehnya.

"Aku ingin sekali mencium mu sekarang." Ujar Sasuke dalam namun lembut, membuat Sakura merona seketika, kelopak matanya pun perlahan mengikuti alur permainan ibu jari Sasuke yang semakin mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

"Tapi aku tak bisa.." pernyataan Sasuke lantas saja membuat kedua mata Sakura kini terbuka nyala kembali.

"Kenapa?" sahut Sakura, yang tanpa disadari dengan nada menuntut dan penuh pertanyaan.

Sasuke menyingkirkan ibu jarinya dari bibir bawah Sakura dan kini menangkup wajah gadis yang ia cintai itu dengan gemas.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin sekali ku cium, hm?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada menggoda, membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya masam, tak ingin merespon apapun lagi.

"Sejak kejadian kemarin siang, aku ingin memastikan bahwa kita tak saling bersentuhan secara romantik terlebih dahulu. Karena, dari penelitian ku dan Naruto tentang kekuatan mu dan kekuatan ku yang terhubung itu terbilang langka. Oleh sebab itu sampai waktunya tiba, kurasa yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah ini-"

Sasuke pun mendekatkan bibirnya kearah dahi Sakura dan mengecupnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura pun ikut memejamkan matanya-menikmati perasaan tulus Sasuke lewat kecupan di dahi itu.

"Sampai kapan?" Tanya Sakura setelah Sasuke usai mengecupnya. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum masam, "Sampai kita tau apa penyebab dari semua ini. Dan pastinya, sampai kekuatan mu ditemukan."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang laaaamaaaa, _sensei_!" Rajuknya dengan kesal.

Sasuke terkekeh ringan, mengacak rambut Sakura dengan gemas lalu membawanya ke dalam dekapan.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Sakura telah sembuh 100% dari efek obat bius, terlihat dari betapa semangat nya ia membantu Hinata sejak pagi buta, baik mencuci pakaian maupun menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka ber empat. Sasuke yang baru bangun saat gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang memanggang _pancake_ hanya tersenyum maklum dan memilih untuk langsung duduk di depan meja makan.

Sakura yang mengetahui aura Sasuke dari belakang nya segera membalikan badan dan berseru riang, "Selamat pagi Sasuke! Tidur mu nyenyak?" Sapanya sambil menaruh _pancake_ yang telah matang di atas 4 buah piring. Sasuke mengagguk sambil tersenyum lembut, menggosok wajah ngantuknya sehingga kini terlihat lebih fresh.

"Dimana Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke setelah melihat dapur kini ditangai oleh sendirian oleh Sakura.

"Bibi Hinata sedang membangunkan Paman Naruto-mau kopi atau teh?" Jawab Sakura sekaligus menawarkan Sasuke dua buah teko berisi hal yang baru saja ia sebutkan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan intens, "Aku ingin kau"

Sakura serta merta merona mendengar jawaban frontal Sasuke sepagi ini. "Kurasa kau lebih baik tak mendapatkan apapun" Ujar Sakura ketus-menyembunyikan efek berdebar akibat perkataan spontan Sasuke.

Pria berambut raven itu tergelak ringan, "Aku ingin kopi, Sakura. Berikan aku segelas" Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura yang hendak pergi, lalu meraih teko berisi kopi dan menuangkan nya sendiri pada gelas di hadapan pria itu.

Sakura yang telah selesai menyiapkan sarapan pun ikut bergabung bersama Sasuke, menyeruput teh mawar buatan Hinata yang sangat nikmat. Sesekali mereka mendengar teraiakn Hinata yang sedari tadi belum berhasil membangunkan Naruto yang sudah kelewat parah tak ingin bangun.

"Si bodoh itu, bahkan bila rumah ini runtuh sekali pun ia tak akan bangun" Ketus Sasuke sambil mengaduk kopi hitam nya yang sudah mendingin sedikit. Sakura terkekeh menyahut gerutuan Sasuke yang kesal dengan kebiasaan buruk Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menambahkan beberapa kelopak bunga mawar keatas minuman nya.

"Kita akan berlatih bersama Hinata, mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatan mu itu. Dan juga, sekaligus kita lihat apa efeknya bila menggabungkan kedua kekuatan kita secara bersamaan." Jawab Sasuke tenang, sambil mengiris _pancake_ yang telah dilumuri saus dark coklat.

"Secapat itukah? Tidak mulai dari awal saja?" Sakura berkerut ragu, takut hasilnya akan membahayakan mereka berdua.

"Kau ingin cepat aku cium kan? Maka dari itu kita langsung ke intinya saja" Jawab Sasuke-mencoba untuk menggoda Sakura. Gadis itu pun memukul bahu Sasuke main-main, merasa malu sendiri mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Sasuke.

"Dasar _sensei_ mesum!" ledek Sakura sambil berlalu menuju kamar nya.

* * *

Siang harinya, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat latihan. Sebuah danau dan padang rumput yang tertutup oleh rimbun nya pepohonan, mereka menyebutnya _prairie._

Perjalanan tak membutuhkan banyak waktu, hanya melewati beberapa anak sungai dan di pertengahan hari pun mereka sampai di tujuan. Hinata yang membawa perbekalan pun langsung menata nya diatas sebongkah kayu berbentuk persegi empat tepat di bawah pohon terbesar disana. Sakura masih berbinar menatap indahnya danau yang bergradasi dengan birunya langit dan juga cahaya matahari yang malu-malu mengintip dari balik rimbun nya pepohonan.

"Kalian sering kesini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri Hinata yang sedang mengeluarkan roti isi dari dalam keranjang.

Hinata mengagguk antusias, lalu menenggak ke arah cahaya matahari dari sela pepohonan, "Kami sering kemari sewaktu masih menjadi murid di sekolah mu itu. Kami ber tujuh selalu kemari.." Hinata tampak menerawang ke dalam kenangan masa lalunya yang indah.

"Ber tujuh? Siapa saja?" Tanya Sakura sembari membantu Hinata menyusun sayur-sayuran diatas nampan.

"Kami bertiga, Tayuya, Karin, Suigetsu dan Ino"

"Ino?" Sahut Sakura bingung, nama yang terdengar asing di telinga nya.

"Yamanaka Ino, dia adalah penyihir bunga dan juga ahli herborist diantara kami berlima." Jawab Hinata, namun dengan intonasi yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Wanita dengan rambut pirang yang indah?" Tanya Sakura lagi, Hinata pun langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan raut terkejut.

"Ya, bagaimana kau-"

"Aku pernah menyelinap ke kamar Momma, dan melihat foto kalian bertujuh di sebuah padang rumput yang indah, dan hanya satu orang yang asing menurutku saat itu, yaitu wanita berambut pirang." Sakura memotong pertanyaan Sakura, disambut anggukan mengerti dari Hinata yang kini telah selesai menata meja.

"Itu adalah foto terakhir sebelum Ino pergi bertugas ke kerajaan Utara.." Hinata tampak menurunkan intonasinya, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu yang ingin ia luapkan.

"Momma mu dan Ino sangat dekat dahulu, bahkan melebihi kedekatan kami ber tujuh-mungkin karena mereka berdua seumuran. Walaupun sampai sekarang ia belum kembali juga, namun ku yakin, Ino pasti akan sangat senang bila mengetahui sahabat dekatnya telah memiliki anak secantik dirimu, Sakura." Hinata tersenyum lembut, mengusap pipi Sakura dan langsung berdiri demi memanggil Sasuke dan Naruto yang sibuk memancing di pinggir danau.

Sakura pun menyentuh pipi yang baru saja di sentuh oleh Hinata, entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh saat telapak tangan Hinata menyentuhnya, seperti ada luapan kesedihan yang dapat Sakura rasakan, dan masih berbekas hingga sekarang. Sakura pun memegang dadanya ketika merasakan sesak yang membuat dirinya terbatuk beberapa kali.

"Sakura? Astaga, ada apa? Minum ini" Hinata yang lekas berbalik ketika mendengar batuk Sakura segera menyodorkan segelas air kepada Sakura. Gadis itu menenggak habis, sampai terengah saat ia telah selesai meminum nya.

"Ada apa dengan nya?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sakura seperti ikan yang baru saja ditangkap.

"Hanya tersedak" Jawab Sakura sebelum Hinata menyahut.

"Heyy, ikan nya sangat cantik!" Ujar Sakura hendak mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sasuke yang menggenggam cawan berisi ikan itu pun memberikan nya ke pangkuan Sakura. Lalu gadis berambut merah muda itu pun mulai menyapa dan mengobrol dengan ikan bermotif totol di dalam cawan, seolah ia bisa mengerti apa yang dibicarakan ikan itu.

Hinata yang menyaksikan nya hanya terkekeh, karena melihat kepolosan gadis remaja itu.

"Sakura, seperti mengerti saja bahasa ikan hahaha" Ungkap Hinata yang mengundang tawa Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apakah ikan itu mengatakan ia ingin cepat-cepat di panggang, huh?" Naruto menyahut sambil memperagakan nya dengan konyol.

"Tidak paman, dia bilang ingin segera kembali ke danau dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya" Jawab Sakura polos, disambut gelak tawa dari mereka ber tiga.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini, seperti bisa mengerti apa yang ikan itu katakan saja" Sasuke pun mengacak rambut Sakura dengan gemas.

"Eh, apakah kalian tidak bisa mendengarnya?" perkataan Sakura yang diiringi raut wajah kebingungan yang kentara membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu berhenti tertawa seketika.

"Apa maksud mu?" Hinata bertanya penasaran.

"Apakah kalian tidak mendengar nya? Bahwa sedari tadi ikan ini menangis dan berkata ingin kembali ke danau. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan keluarganya" Ungkap Sakura.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun saling bertatapan, "Maksud mu, kau mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati. "Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Naruto mengiringi.

Sakura menggeleng kebingungan, "aku kira ini adalah bakat yang pasti dimiliki oleh semua penyihir, aku bisa mengerti mereka sejak kecil..."

Sontak saja jawaban Sakura membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu terkejut bukan main, pasalnya 'bakat' yang dikira Sakura dapat dimiliki oleh semua penyihir itu nyatanya bersifat amat langka. Hinata mengeluarkan sebongkah krystal biru sukuran kepalan tangan anak bayi dan memberikan nya kepada Sakura.

"Genggamlah krystal ini sambil memejamkan matamu, lalu beritahu kami apa yang kau rasakan." Hinata berbicara dengan nada cepat, dibantu oleh Naruto yang segera menyingkirkan benda-benda dari sekitar mereka dengan kekuatan angin nya. Sasuke pun mengambil cawan berisi ikan tadi dan mengembalikan nya ke dalam danau dengan sihir pemindahan nya.

Sakura pun mengangguk ragu, lalu digenggam nya krystal itu dengan kuat, sembari memejamkan mata sesuai perintah Hinata. Namun, selang beberapa menit, tak ada yang terjadi dan Sakura pun mulai membuka matanya. Lalu menggeleng seranya memberitahu bahwa ia tak merasakan apa pun.

Hinata mengagguk sambil mengulum bibirnya erat, "Berati ia tak memiliki sihir air. Saat Suigetsu belum menemukan bakatnya, dan kutemukan ia sedang mengobrol dengan sekumpulan hiu, saat ku suruh ia menggenggam krystal ini sontak saja air di sekitar nya mendadak terkoyak dan Suigetsu sendiri langsung menjerit dan melemparkan krystal ini." Ungkap Hinata menjelaskan.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Ya, krystal ini berasal dari pemurnian sihir laut dalam dan gelombang utara. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah sumber kekuatan sekaligus kelemahan para mengguna air"

"Namun, bila Sakura tak merasakan apapun saat ia menggenggam krystal ini, tapi ia masih bisa berbicara dengan hewan..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

"Itu berati kekuatan yang termendam dalam diri Sakura lebih besar dari yang kita bayangkan" Hinata menyambung Naruto dengan mimik yang tak bisa digambarkan.

Lalu terasa jemari Sasuke menggenggam erat punggung tangan Sakura yang mulai gemetar ketakutan.

"Siapa aku sebenarnya?"

Sakura berbisik dalam hati.

* * *

 _-will be continued_

* * *

Privet!

Ini Nala dan baru sajoo apdet~

Semoga suka :* _kissu kissu_

Maafkan kalo ada typo kurang ajar yang nyelip dibeberapa kata, dan juga ketidak jelasan yang semakin menjadi

HAHA

Oiya, kayanya bakal memakan waktu cukup lama buat apdet ke next chapter, cause aku akan mengikuti suatu kompetisi yang membutuhkan kerja otak dan mulut yang saling bersinkron *doakan semoga gak gugup plus grogi*

Dan di minggu berikutnya akan ada peperangan mahasiswa VS UTS *Huft* kalo ini sih doakan aja semoga aku survive!

Yoo itu ajaa

Makasih banget yang udah review cahpter kemarin!

Makasih juga yang udah follow plus love cerita ini! *LOVE YOU BACK*

Oiiyaa, aku mau sebutin ayang-ayang ku yang udah berbaik hati meluangkan waktu buat me- review Revival dari awalll sampe sekarang..

Walaupun kebanyakan like: _Lanjutt thorr, nexttt chapp_

Tapi gapapa, yowess, aku tetep cinta kalian gaiss *flyingKiss*

Babayy Sampai jumpa di next chapter yakk!

* * *

Thanks to:

 **Evy Bestari Putri, Emerald US, sarahachi, Annis874, sqchn, cinchan, Uchiha sara-chan, Cherry Nako-Ah, Shimmer Vanilla, VeiHime, Tata, noface, TaSasuSaku, Bunga Cherry, Ao-chan KAZURIN, dedhexsabaku, hayaaeeh, Kenma Plistsky, Thaliamahsa, Silhouette Sparkle, ikalutfi97, ErlevSS, , CEKBIOAURORAN, risnusaki, Enigmalios Lotus, d3rin, comet cherry, kuuderegirl3, taurus95, Dark Sakura, AmmaAyden, fujiwaraa, xxx, Dayneira Sakura, Miko1415, luhputusetia.p714, TheLimitedEdition, BlueCherry, LavChelte, Kiirach, uchimara, Winter, Avariel E, kiyoi-chan, akasuna mainy, Dewazz, DeShadyLady, Mika, avheril psychomonst49, Namikaze Suny, Park Ashel, Bieber's wife, Hime Luvchubby, mPhinX, dark blue and pink cherry, Asuka Kazumi, khoerun904, litaa-san, Nia334, AidakaZi.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dizclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Revival

.

.

8

.

.

* * *

 _Gelap._

 _Semuanya terasa gelap. Hanya ada kilau ilusi cahaya bekas lilin terakhir padam. Sakura mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya, berusaha mencari titik terang dari ruangan-yang entah dimana ini. Kedua kakinya terasa dingin menyentuh rerumputan yang basah-mungkin embun pagi yang membuatnya terasa menggigil hingga keujung jemari. Sakura pun meraba kedua lengan nya, ia temukan baju yang baru saja ia kenakan, tanpa tergores apapun._

 _Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya kecil dari ujung ruangan muncul, lalu merebak hanya dengan kecepatan beberapa detik. Membuat kornea Sakura harus terbiasa lagi dengan cahaya terang yang mendadak merubah segala macam persepsinya barusan. Ia tidak di dalam sebuah ruangan, melainkan padang rumput yang sangat luas-hampir tak berujung._

 _Di ujung pandangan, terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam legam sedang menangis diatas sebuah keranjang yang menghasilkan tangisan seorang bayi. Tanpa Sakura sadari, dirinya telah melangkahkan kaki, mendekat kearah wanita berkulit pucat yang masih tersedu di atas keranjang bayi nya tersebut._

 _Lalu Sakura mendadak pucat, bibirnya kelu dan kedua kakinya reflek melangkah mundur saat pandangan nya bertemu dengan seorang pria yang terbujur kaku di samping keranjang dan dimana wanita itu menangis. Pria berambut putih itu mati mengenaskan. Sekujur tubuhnya tertusuk duri dari mawar yang entah mengapa bisa tumbuh melalui sela-sela kulitnya yang kini sudah pucat pasi. Darah lelaki tersebut terus mengalir dan saat Sakura melangkah mundur, baru ia sadari bila sedari tadi ia berjalan diatas darah lelaki tersebut. Bukan embun dari pagi yang hangat._

 _Lalu isakan keras pun terdengar lagi, kini berlomba dengan si bayi yang berambut serupa dengan jasad lelaki tersebut._

" _Aku pembunuh... aku seorang pembunuh.." Isak perempuan berambut hitam itu dengan isakan yang mampu mengiris hati siapapun yang mendengarnya._

" _Kutukan itu benar.. Kutukan itu-"Ia berhenti lalu mengambil bayi yang ada di dalam keranjang menuju dekapan nya. Lalu gaun wanita itu-yang telah basah oleh darah-mengenai si bayi yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti menangis._

 _Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya, ketika perlahan warna rambut bayi tersebut berubah. Seperti kertas putih yang diberi warna, darah yang ada di gaun perempuan itu merembes ke arah rambut putih si bayi dan menghasilkan warna baru yang indah; merah muda._

" _Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.. semua salahku kalian harus merasakan ini semua." Wanita itu lagi-lagi menangis serak. Lalu tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi abu-abu, dan tak lama kemudian serbuan hujan membasahi mereka semua._

 _Darah lelaki tersebut hilang begitu saja, terbawa hujan yang mengalir menuruni lembah. Sang wanita pun menaruh bayi nya kembali ke keranjang, dan mulai terdengar sebuah nyanyian lembut. Mengalun indah dari bibir sang wanita._

 _Perlahan, kerumunan kelopak bunga menari indah di atas keranjang tersebut, menemani bayi cantik yang kini berambut merah muda tidur dengan pulas. Sang wanita pun mendekat dan mengecup dahi bayi itu dengan lembut._

" _Selamat tidur, dan selamat Tinggal, putriku."_

" _Ra"_

" _Ra!"_

"SAKURA!"

Pandangan seketika menjadi kabur dan remang-remang terlihat wajah Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto yang mengerut khawatir. Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan keras, lalu bangkit dengan dibantu Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura bertanya linglung setelah Naruto memberinya air untuk diminum.

"Ada sebuah angin besar dari timur, dan kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan ketika angin itu melewati kita." Hinata menjawab dengan raut wajah khawatir yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Aku.. bermimpi aneh" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang telah ia alami ketika tak sadarkan diri tadi.

"Biar ku lihat" Hinata mendekap wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangan nya, lalu mata bening miliknya tiba-tiba saja berseri saat bertemu pandang dengan bola mata emerald milik Sakura.

Naruto bersiap dibelakang Hinata untuk menahan tubuh Hinata yang semakin melemas karena energi yang ia keluarkan untuk memasuki mimpi seseorang. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata melepaskan kedua tangan nya dan mulai terbatuk hebat. Pandangan nya kabur dan mencengkram lengan Naruto yang sigap menahan Hinata yang kini mulai berusaha mengontrol nafas nya.

Setelah beberapa tarikan nafas berat yang membutuhkan panduan dari Naruto, Hinata pun menoleh dan menatap tanpa arti kepada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Ini bukan sekedar mimpi. Bila 'hanya' mimpi, aku akan baik-baik saja-paling haya perlu mengontrol beberapa tarikan nafas setelahnya. Tapi.."

Perkataan Hinata tergantung,

"Yang jelas ini bukan lah mimpi. Tapi sebuah vision dari masa lalu Sakura yang entah mengapa begitu familier. Ini bisa kita jadikan batu loncatan untuk mempelajari siapa Sakura yang sebenarnya"

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk pasti, begitu pun dengan Sakura yang masih terasa hampa ketika mimpinya baru saja dimasuki oleh Hinata.

"Dan lagi, ada sosok yang sesuai prediksi mu di mimpi Sakura, Sasuke" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

"Aku melihat dewi Kurenai disana"

Langsung saja kega orang yang mendengar hal tersebut tercengang.

"Ini seperti ingatan dewi Kurenai yang tersampaikan ke dalam mimpi Sakura. Angin tersebut seperti membawa visi ini masuk kedalam nya." Jelas Hinata.

"Maksud mu seperti pengantar pesan?" Sasuke bertanya meminta penjelasan.

Hinata mengangguk ragu, "Ya, tapi metode ini jelas berbed dan jauh diatas kemampuan kita-dan bahkan aku yakin tuan Jiraya sekalipun tak dapat melakukan hal tersebut."

Naruto menggaruk leher nya yang tak gatal, sambil mengedus remeh, "Ya, lagipula siapa yang dapat mengirimkan pesan lewat angin super besar seperti tadi?"

"Hanya ada satu jawaban nya." Hinata menatap kedua teman masa kecilnya itu dengan yakin. Lalu mereka berdua pun mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Dewi Kurenai sendiri lah yang mengirimkan pesan itu kepada Sakura." Sasuke menjawab rasa penasaran yang terpampang jelas di raut wajah Sakura.

"A-apa? Ku kira ia telah-"

"Mati?" Sambung Naruto, di balas dengan anggukan dari Sakura.

"Dewi yang memiliki kekuatan hebat seperti dia tak mungkin mati begitu saja karena peperangan konyol itu." Naruto menjawab sambil kembali duduk disamping Hinata.

"Buku sejarah yang kalian pelajari di sekolah memang mengatakan ia telah mati, dan digantikan oleh dewi baru tanpa nama yang bahkan-para tetinggi pun tak tau siapa dia" Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan Naruto.

"Yaaa, yang penting dewi baru tersebut telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan cukup baik. Musim semi tahun-tahun ini sangat menyenangkan" Naruto menimpali.

"Namun, yang harus kau tau, Sakura. Dewi Kurenai masih hidup-bahkan sampai sekarang." Sahut Hinata sambil menggenggam punggung tangan Sakura.

"Tapi, batu peringatan itu tak mungkin salah bukan? Batu peringatan akan berubah warna menjadi hijau bila orang yang ditulis namanya disitu telah mati." Sakura terlihat belum yakin dengan informasi yang baru saja di dapatkan nya.

"Ya, memang Kurenai sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi, untuk itu batu nya berwarna hijau." Naruto mengiyakan dengan decakan halus yang disengaja, ketika Sasuke langsung memperjelas ucapan nya yang rancu.

"Itu artinya, Dewi Kurenai berada di dunia 'lain'" Ujar Sasuke.

"Dunia... lain?" Sakura semakin tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Maksudnya adalah dimensi lain, Sakura. Kau pernah memperlajari bukan kalau ada beberapa jenis penyihir yang dapa membuka gerbang ke dimensi lain?" Tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk dan tatapan nya langsung terarah kepada Sasuke, "Salah satunya klan Uchiha kan?"

"Ya, itu benar. Oleh sebab itu, kali ini kita akan mencari jawaban nya 'langsung' kepada si pemilik kekuatan itu." Ujar Hinata, tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa antusias dalam kalimatnya.

"Sasuke, ayo kita menyebrang" Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduk nya sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan erat.

Saat itu pula lah, tiba-tiba saja udara semakin memanas dan percikan api muncul dari pusaran angin yang bergumul diatas mereka. Percikan api itu kian menyambar satu sama lain dan bergulung menjadi api besar yang siap 'melahap' mereka ber empat.

"Kau siap Sakura?" Hinata bertanya antusias saat pusaran api itu kian mendekat kearah kepala mereka.

"Peluk saja aku bila kau takut." Di sela perapalan mantra nya, Sasuke masih sempat merebut Sakura dari genggaman Hinata menuju dekapan nya. Hinata merotasikan kedua bole matanya, dan disambut seringai tajam Sasuke.

"Naruto, bantu aku"

"Tanpa disuruh juga aku sudah tau, Sasuke!" Naruto tertawa bangga disela hembusan angin sejuk dari Naruto yang menetralisir hawa panas yang kian menyelubungi mereka berempat.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kau harus memeluk ku erat bila tak ingin terlempar ke dimensi yang berbeda, mengerti Sakura?" Sasuke berbisik tepat diujung telinga Sakura yang sedari tadi melingkarkan lengan nya di pinggang Sasuke.  
Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman nya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Satu.."

"Dua.."

"Tiga!"

 _Bwussssshhhhhh_

Pusaran api itu melahap mereka berempat tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

* * *

BRAAAKKK!

Sakura mengaduh pelan saat sebuah ranting pohon terjatuh mengenai betisnya beberapa detik setelah pendaratan nya yang 'mulus' itu. Sambil membersihkan beberapa helai daun yang menyangkut diantara sela rambutnya, ia pun bangkit dan mendongak ke atas pohon-ke arah dimana ia muncul setelah berteleportasi tadi.

Sakura pun lalu mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh penjuru arah untuk mencari 3 orang yang ikut bersama dengan nya. Namun setelah beberapa menit ia menunggu dan mencari, tak ditemukan keberadaan Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata di sekitarnya. Sakura sempat ragu bila ia mendarat di dimensi yang benar. Karena tempat yang kini ia lihat sama persis dengan hutan di sekitar tempat tinggalnya, kecuali aroma bunga mawar yang menyengat dari dalam hutan. Sakura sempat berfikir bahwa tempat tujuan nya adalah sebuah dimensi aneh yang dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan raksasa atau hewan yang dapat berbicara, namun karena hasil yang 'mengecewakan' ini, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengecek keaslian dari dimensi yang ia tempati kini.

Akhirnya Sakura pun berjalan kearah aroma bunga mawar itu menyerbak, terus berjalan hingga ia masuk kedalam hutan. Udaara disana begitu menyejukan, pepohonan yang memayungi pun tak begitu kering, juga tak begitu lembab. Sangat pas untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal, karena dari yang Sakura amati, banyak sekali buah-buahan yang tidak beracun tumbuh didaerah sini. Belum lagi kijang, tupai dan beberapa hewan hutan lain yang sesekali muncul dari balik semal. Hewan dan tumbuhan yang hidup disini terlihat sangat jinak dan tenang. Terbukti dengan seekor babi hutan yang kemunculan nya membuat jantung Sakura berdebar karena takut babi tersebut akan mengamuk, namun yang dilakukan babi itu malah membuat Sakura tercengang sekali lagi, karena hewan liar itu ternyata membawa seekor tupai diatas punggung nya dan terus berjalan kearah telaga yang tak jauh dari situ untuk minum bersama. Bila kondisinya seperti itu, mungkin memang benar bila Sakura berada di dimensi lain.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, ia pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah reruntuhan bangunan yang Sakura yakini dulunya adalah sebuah taman-dengan air mancur indah di tengahnya. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di antara kumpulan mawar merah yang merambat ke sisi-sisi tempat duduk di pinggir reruntuhan kolam. Pikiran nya pun menerawang jauh sebelum ia sampai disini, sebelum ia mengenal Sasuke, dan sebelum ia tau bahwa sebenarnya ia mempunyai kekuatan-dan kekuatan itu sangat berbahaya sehingga tak hanya mengancam keselamatan dirinya, juga kekuatan itu mengancam nyawa seluruh orang yang terlibat dengan nya. Bisa dibilang, kekuatan yang ia miliki bak bom waktu yang sewaktu-waktu akan meledak bila tak segera di jinakan.

Sakura sebenarnya sudah hampir menyerah saat ia mencuri dengar pertemuan antara kedua orangtua nya, Sasuke dan Kakek Jiraya di ruang kepala sekolah. Ada perasaan gembira saat ia mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya ia memiliki kekuatan, namun setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke, sontak saja hal tersebut sungguh mengagetkan nya. Rasanya ingin mati saja bila seperti itu. Pernah sekali, ia menangis sendirian di ruang asrama nya di malam pesta topeng karena ia tak memiliki pasangan untuk berdansa. Jangankan pasangan, teman pun Sakura tak dapat menjamin ada yang ingin bergaul dengan dirinya. Di satu sisi, orang-orang merasa segan dengan gelar kedua orangtuanya, di sisi lain banyak pula orang yang mencemooh nya karena di usia yang telah lewat batas, ia masih belum memiliki kekuatan nya.

Namun tanpa ia sangka, keajaiban pun seolah berpihak pada dirinya. Dengan datangnya Sasuke, perasaan risau nya perlahan-lahan pudar. Walaupun awalnya Sasuke seperti paman tua yang angkuh dan galak, namun seiring berjalan nya waktu, entah mengapa perasaan berdebar aneh pun muncul saat melihat senyum serta tawa asing dari pelatih nya tersebut. Rasanya ingin selalu melihat ekspresi yang jarang pria itu tunjukan di depan umum. Dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya setelah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan nya. Tak bisa Sakura pungkiri lagi, ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini-walaupun hidupnya sedang diombang-ambing namun kehadiran Sasuke membuatnya lebih 'seimbang'.

Sakura pun menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa panas setelah memikirkan tentang Sasuke. Ia pun menggeleng penuh kekuatan untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu lagi. Saat Sakura berniat untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba sebuah panah melesat dan tepat mengenai sisi kanan nya-menggores tipis pipi nya yang mendadak mengeluarkan setetes darah. Sontak saja Sakura bangkit dan memasang mode waspada sambil menajamkan indera penglihatan nya kesuluruh penjuru arah. Saat ia melihat ada sebuah kilau kecil dari atas pepohonan, dengan sigap ia pun meraih batu seukuran kepalan tangan dan melemparnya persis kearah tersebut. Setelah suara seseorang terjatuh terdengar, Sakura pun berlari menghampiri sosok yang sedang mengusap kepalanya yang terlihat mengucurkan darah pula.

Sosok tersebut menggunakan jubah coklat yang tertutup seluruhnya, namun setelah Sakura menyibak ponco tersebut, nampak lah mata hitam bening yang kini sedang mengaduh kesakitan-sekilas Sakura mengira itu adalah Sasuke, namun bila dipertegas lagi, rasanya tak mungkin Sasuke mengaduh sambil tersenyum seperti itu. Wajah yang Sakura yakini seorang pria itu tak nampak rasa kesakitan sama sekali, memang benar dia meringis, namun raut wajahnya tampak datar sambil mulutnya membentuk kurva tersenyum-membuat Sakura bergidik dengan manusia minim ekspresi di hadapan nya itu.

"Siapa kau?" Sakura akhirnya bertanya, pria itu sontak memicingkan mata kearah nya dengan tajam.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau?"

"A-Aku? Aku hanya pendatang.." Sakura kebingungan saat diberi tatapan menyelidik dari orang yang memiliki mata tajam yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke itu.

"Pendatang? Nona, kalau kau pintar sedikit, pasti kau tau tempat yang kau datangi ini bukan sembarang tempat. Ini adalah dimensi berbeda."

Sakura pun tersentak saat mendengar penuturan pria yang ternyata memiliki mulut pedas itu.

"A-aku juga tau! Oleh karena itu aku ingin bertanya.." Sakura pun menunduk saat pria tersebut bangkit dan menatap nya dengan tegas.

"Ingin apa? Bertemu siapa? Ada perlu apa?" Rentetan pertanyaan pria tersebut seperti kereta yang siap menabrak Sakura kapan pun.

"T-tidak, aku-"

"SAAAAIIIIII!" perkataan Sakura terputus saat mendengar suara wanita dari kejauhan memanggil seseorang, beberapa lama kemudian, seorang wanita berambut pirang dan menggunakan ponco yang sama dengan pria bermata hitam itu muncul dari balik pepohonan. Aura nya nampak berbeda dengan pandangan jengkel kearah pria yang hanya tersenyum lugu kearah nya.

"Sudah kubilang kan?! JANGAN berkeliaran sendiri! Kau itu sangat ceroboh! Bagaimana kalau-"

"Tapi aku mendapatkan penyusup" Potong Sai sambil menunjukan jarinya kearah Sakura yang sontak saja mengerjapkan mata kebingungan.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tiba-tiba saja membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Tidak mungkin." Ujarnya mengambang-hampir tak ada nada kepercayaan di suaranya. Wanita itu pun melepas cengkraman di kerah pria minim ekspresi itu dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih terdiam membeku di posisinya.

"Tidak mungkin..." Wanita berambut pirang itu perlahan meraih wajah Sakura yang kini mengerenyit karena merasakan telapak tangan asing mendarat tepat di pipinya.

"Tayuya?" Nama yang keluar dari bibir wanita tersebut sontak saja membuat kedua mata Sakura terbuka lebar dan menatap wanita yang kini memandangnya dengan penuh rasa rindu.

"Aku bukan Tayuya" Jawaban Sakura membuat wanita tersebut sadar dari lamunan nya dan segera melepaskan tangan nya dari wajah Sakura.

"Eh? Apa? Maafkan aku, aku hanya-"

"Tapi dia ibu ku" ujar Sakura yang segera saja membuat wanita pirang itu membelalakan matanya sekali lagi, kini dengan raut bahagia yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"K-kau.. Kau SAKURA?!" Tanyanya dengan antusias, sampai-sampai menyebutkan nama Sakura dengan penuh tekanan.

Sakura sontak mengangguk cepat, dan dirasakan nya wanita berambut pirang itu merengsek maju dan memeluknya dengan erat. Anehnya, pelukan itu terasa familiar tanpa aroma keasingan sama sekali.

Setelah pelukan itu mengendur, Sakura putuskan untuk segera bertanya siapa wanita itu dan apa hubungan nya dengan Tayuya.

"Kau-"

"Perkenalkan, aku Ino Yamanaka, salah satu sahabat ibu mu. Kenapa aku bisa tau nama mu? Tentu saja karena Tayuya selalu berkata jika ia punya anak perempuan suatu hari nanti, maka akan ia beri nama Sakura. Nama yang cantik." Jelas wanita yang diketahui bernama Ino itu dengan senyum tulus.

Sakura mengangguk canggung dan menyambut uluran tangan Ino perlahan.

"Tenang saja, tak perlu takut. Aku tau apa tujuan mu kesini." Ino mengatakan hal tersebut dengan lembut, membuat Sakura mendesah lega karena tak perlu menjelaskan apa yang ia sendiri tak bisa jelaskan.

"Tapi pria sembrono ini! Dia tak mendengarkan jelas apa yang apa yang dewi Kurenai katakan! Oleh karena itu dia-"

"Kau kenal dengan dewi Kurenai?!" Sakura menyahut dengan suara yang antusias, disambut kekehan halus dari Ino.

"Tentu saja sayang, oleh karena itu aku disini" Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang tak dapat digambarkan oleh apapun.

Kumpulan peri bunga yang membentuk formasi seperti awan tipis membuat perjalanan mereka bertiga lebih mudah. Ino dan Sai memutuskan untuk menemani serta membawa Sakura langsung ke istana dimana dewi Kurenai berada.

"Aku pernah melihat mu sebelumnya." Ujar Sakura, memecah keheningan diatas awan buatan tersebut.

"Oh ya? Dimana?" Ino bertanya kembali.

"Momma memajang sebuah bingkai foto di kamarnya, dan saat ku melihatnya, semua orang tampak familiar-kecuali kau" Jawab Sakura dengan wajah menunduk kebawah.

Ino mendengus lembut, "Aku memutuskan untuk menghilang-yaaa begitu mereka bilangnya- aku menghilang dari dunia itu karena aku sadar, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus aku lindungi keberadaan nya."

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"Kekuatan ku adalah herboista, selain itu aku pun bisa meramal dengan pikiran ku yang tajam. Walaupun tak semahir Hinata-kau pasti tau dia-namun banyak pohon di sekitar kota yang telah berusia ratusan-bahkan ribuan tahun. Dan mereka mengetahui banyak hal, mereka telah menyaksikan banyak hal yang kita-sebagai manusia sendiri tak mungkin bisa mengetahui nya. Jadi, setelah aku mengetahui bahwa masa depan sahabat ku-Tayuya- dan itu berarti kau sendiri, Sakura. Akan terancam bahaya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi kemari dan mengabdikan diri untuk dewi Kurenai-yang mana kau adalah cucu darinya."

Sakura memandang Ino takjub-bukan sekedar kagum, bahkan lebih kearah rasa berterima kasih yang tak ada habisnya setelag mendengar penjelasan nya tersebut. Ino yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan oleh Sakura-karena tak didengar lagi sahutan setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut- sontak saja mendekat dan mengacak rambut Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kita adalah keluarga. Dimana pun kau berada, aku pasti akan melindungi mu" Ujarnya dengan senyum tulus khas seorang ibu yang menyayangi anak nya sendiri.

* * *

 _See ya next chapter!_

 _Love yaa~_

 _NalaKenny_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Revival

.

.

9

.

.

* * *

Setelah melewati rongga besar disebuah pohon di tengah hutan, akhirnya Ino, Sai dan Sakura tiba disebuah istana berdinding pualam serta disekitarnya tumbuh bermacam-macam bunga yang sangat cantik. Belum lagi terkumpul semua pohon dari berbagai musim yang terbagi-bagi menjadi 4 petak. Dan yang paling menakjubkan adalah, sebuah pohon sakura raksasa yang tampak berbunga lebat walaupun banyak dari kelopaknya yang berguguran sehingga membuat area istana semerbak oleh bunga tersebut.

"Kita sampai" Sai segera melompat turun dan mendarat dengan mulus diatas lantai bening yang seperti terbuat dari kaca.

Sakura dibuat kebingungan karena aroma bunga yang sangat terasa hingga membuat luapan kegembiraan di dalam hatinya tak bisa tertahankan lagi, ingin rasanya segera melompat kearah padang bunga itu dan berguling-guling riang diatasnya.

Derap langkah gaduh membuat perhatian Sakura, serta kedua orang lain nya terpancing menoleh.

"SASUKE!" Sakura bersorak kegirangan sambil berlari dan segera memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Wah, pemandangan yang sangat langka untuk seorang Sasuke. Dan hey, Naruto, Hinata.. Sudah lama tak bertemu" Ino melambaikan tangan kearah kedua orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Hinata menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan untuk menyembunyikan raut terkejut nya.

"Sialan kau!" Tapi tidak dengan Naruto, ia langsung mengirimkan angin berupa paku-paku tajam yang siap dihunuskan kearah Ino. Dengan lincah, wanita itu menghindar dan tak ada satupun serangan super cepat Naruto yang melukainya.

"Kau lupa ya? Aku adalah orang yang selalu menemani mu saat kau sedang mengembangkan kekuatan mu itu, jadi aku lah yang paling tau-"

 _Ssssssttttttt_

Sebuah anak panah melesat kearah sisi Ino dan membuat beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong. Ino pun segera memejamkan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja Hinata datang dan melemparkan dirinya kearah Ino.

 _BRUKKK_

"Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau menghilang hah?! Kau pikir kami pun tak merasa terluka?! Pergi begitu saja dan datang tanpa merasa bersalah! Setidaknya minta maaflah terlebih dahulu! Kami sangat merindukan mu, tau!" Hinata yang biasanya tampak kalem pun meraung penuh isakan sambil memeluk Ino yang sama-sama terjatuh diatas lantai. Naruto pun ikut menghampiri mereka berdua dan memeluk Ino dari samping, lalu Sasuke pun berjongkok di hadapan Ino sambil mengacak rambut pirang nya dengan lembut.

"Selamat datang kembali, Ino" Ujar Sasuke ringan. Yang sontak saja membuat air mata Ino-yang sebenarnya sudah ia tahan sejak tadi meleleh seketika. Isakan nya pun terdengar bersahutan dengan Hinata, namun tak ada perasaan sesak atau pilu ketika mendengarnya, malah timbul perasaan lega karena akhirnya sebuah tali persahabatan yang putus, kini dapat terjalin kembali.

* * *

Dewi Kurenai sangat cantik-dan sangat muda. Mungkin penampakan seorang dewa/dewi yang digambarkan di dalam buku-buku sejarah, kitab suci dan pidato para tetua memang benar adanya. Dewi Kurenai nampak berseri dengan rambut hitam legam yang bergelombang, melewati lengan dan menjulur hingga sebatas pergelangan tangan nya. Bibirnya merah-semerah bunga mawar yang tumbuh sepanjang perjalanan menuju istana, juga kedua bola matanya pun mengikuti nada bunga mawar yang memang menjadi lambang kesejahteraan untuk dewi musim semi seperti Kurenai ini. Tatapan nya sangat lembut, dan tersirat aura penyayang dari mata yang sewaktu-waktu bisa memancarkan aura kesedihan itu-seperti vision yang didapatkan Sakura waktu itu.

Sakura yang disambut serta dipeluk hangat oleh dewi Kurenai pun masih belum mempercayai kebenaran bahwa ia benar-benar cucu seorang dewi agung yang di hromati oleh seluruh orang di dunia. Bahkan saat dewi Kurenai menyebutnya dengan panggilan 'cucu' Sakura sontak merasa ada yang 'aneh' dikarenakan penampilan dewi Kurenai yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda penuaan sama sekali. Kurenai seperti seumuran dengan Hinata-yang juga merasa terpukau oleh kecantikan dewi Kurenai.

Sakura pun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat mata Sasuke pun berbinar daat dewi Kurenai melangkah,mendekat ke arahnya untuk memberi salam. Dalam hati ia sedikit menggerutu karena sadar bahwa semua lelaki pasti akan 'melek' bila disuguhkan pemandangan bening yang-apalagi-ini adalah seorang dewi yang memiliki kecantikan abadi.

Namun sekali lagi, pertanyaan pun seperti bercabang di kepala Sakura. Bila dewi Kurenai tak lekang oleh waktu, otomatis ia bisa mendapatkan pria manapun yang ia inginkan. Lalu, kenapa dalam vision Sakura, ia terlihat sangat bersalah dan juga sangat mencintai pria yang telah menjadi jasad di sampingnya tersebut? Siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu?

Dewi Kurenai pun menangguk lembut untuk mempersilahkan kami semua untuk duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan, jemarinya pun meraih sebuah cermin yang pada akhirnya membuat semua orang disitu terkejut-kecuali Ino dan Sai.

Dari dalam cermin tersebut, nampak seorang wanita berparas cantik namun terlihat tanda-tanda penuaan disekitar matanya, pula rambut hitam panjang nya yang menjuntai saja tanpa ada hiasan apapun.

"Aku adalah dewi Kurenai." Ujar wanita dalam cermin itu, yang mana membuat semuanya tambah terkejut dibuatnya.

"Yang sedang kalian hadapi saat ini hanyalah replika ku saja. Yang ku buat dari bantuan para roh pohon yang bersedia ku tumpangi dengan aura serta paras milik ku." Dewi Kurenai yang berada di dalam cermin terlihat sedikit pucat dan tak ada semangat hidup. Namun ketika pandangan nya bertemu dengan Sakura, wanita tersebut tampak berbinar dan menjulurkan kedua tangan nya, hendak memeluk Sakura. Yang disampaikan oleh kedua lengan milik dewi Kurenai 'tiruan'.

"Rasanya aku ingin sekali memeluk mu secara langsung, Sakura" Ujar dewi Kurenai dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kalau begitu keluarlah" Sakura memandang dewi Kurenai dengan tatapan hendak menangis-tak tega dengan sedikit aura yang keluar dari sosok dewi musim semi tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa..ini adalah caraku menghukum diriku sendiri akibat kesalahan yang pernah ku perbuat. Aku membuat anak ku-serta cucuku sendiri menderita akibat perlakuan ku yang egois dahulu." Kurenai menunduk, serta berkata dengan nada yang tak ingin di ganggu gugat.

"Apa.. salah mu?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada yang sangat hati-hati.

Kurenai pun menghembuskan nafas perlahan, "Putri Hyuga yang cerdas, aku akan menceritakan sebuah cerita, yang mungkin akan menjawab sebauh teka-teki yang sedang kalian coba pecahkan" Ujarnya.

"Dahulu, Kami-aku dan Kakashi- bahagia, saling mencintai. Dan kami dihukum karena nya"*

"Kakashi adalah seorang pengelana dari negeri utara yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan ku di sebuah telaga yang air nya berwarna merah muda bersinar, lalu kami saling mencintai, dan timbul lah perasaan ingin saling memilki. Saat aku ditakdirkan mengandung seorang anak darinya, aku bahagia bukan kepalang. Saat itu aku berfikir,akhirnya aku tak sendiri lagi, akhirnya akan ada yang menemani ku. Namun pada saat kandungan ku hampir mencapai batasnya, tiba-tiba saja alam menghukum kami berdua." Suara tarikan nafas berat dari Kurenai membuat semua orang serta merta ikut merasa sesak yang teramat sangat.

"Kami dihukum karena melanggar batas yang sudah ditetapkan sejak dahulu kala. Bahwa seorang dewa/dewi tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan mahluk yang kehadiran nya sangat di tentang di surga."

"Lelaki yang ku kira sepenuhnya manusia, ternyata ia adalah salah satu dari keturunan iblis yang menguasai seluruh sifat buruk serta neraka sebagai tempat tinggalnya. Padahal darah iblis yang terselip pada Kakashi hanya sedikit, sedikiiitt sekali..." Kurenai memegang dadanya seperti menahan luapan emosi yang telah ia pendam selama ini.

"Namun merea tetap memberikan kutukan itu, mereka memberikan nya pada salah satu keturunan ku, dan ternyata jaraknya sangat dekat sekali, itu adalah kau Sakura. Keturunan pertama dari putriku Tayuya."

Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget, lagi-lagi, seperti petir disiang bolong, Sakura mendapat 'predikat' menyakitkan kembali, yaitu anak yang dikutuk.

"Keturunan yang terkena kutukan akan mendapatkan kekuatan besar yang menumpuk terus-menerus di dalam dirinya. Kekuatan ku ini, yang mana jika tidak digunakan sebagaimana mestinya pasti akan meledak seiring berjalan nya waktu. Dan itu sama saja dengan membuat bom manusia yang membuat siapa saja terluka bila disisinya."

"Lalu bagaimana bila-" Sasuke yang hendak menyela kemudian terdiam saat menyadari dirinya hampir menentang seorang dewi.

"Aku tau perasaan itu, putra Uchiha. Aku tau perasaan ingin melindungi wanita yang kau cintai itu memang lebih besar dari apapun. Oleh karena itu aku-bersama dengan Ino dan Sai yang menetap disini telah menemukan setidaknya setitik harapan untuk membebaskan mu-kalian- dari kutukan ini."

"Bagaiman..caranya?" Naruto angkat bicara setelah dirasa menemukan titik terang untuk masalah yang sedang meraka cari-cari jalan keluarnya itu.

"Putra Uchiha sangat cerdas dan memiliki pemahaman yang sangat cemerlang. Ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan 'pemicu' yang harus Sakura dapatkan bila ingin 'menarik keluar' kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirinya itu." Ujar Kurenai.

Sasuke pun menangguk, "Ya, itu adalah api. Dan kami-para Uchiha- memiliki api tersebut sebagai lambang kekuatan."

Kurenai pun tersenyum lembut, "Ya, tapi asal kau tau. Sekedar api saja tak dapat menghilangkan kutukan tersebut. Namun _silver-fire_ yang terus menerus diarahkan kepada wanita yang dicintainya itu baru akan menghilangkan kutukan nya."

"APA?!" Suara sentakan seperti harmonisasi pun terdengar senada setelah mendengar perkataan dari dewi Kurenai.

"Menghasilkan satu kali hentakan _silver-fire_ saja sudah membutuhkan tenaga serta aura yang banyak, bila terus menerus di hasilkan, maka Sasuke akan..." Naruto menanggapi nya dengan raut wajah tak percaya dan terus-menerus menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa berkata sepatah kata lagi.

"Ya, benar apa yang hendak kau katakan itu putra Uzumaki, bila tidak Sasuke yang akan mati kelelahan karena tenaga serta aura nya habis terkuras, maka Sakura yang akan mati karena seperti yang kita tau, satu hentakan _silver-fire_ bahkan bisa melahap bongkahan baja terkuat sekalipun, jadi Sakura akan mati dilahap oleh _silver-fire_ bila tidak dapat menahan kekuatan api tersebut."

" _Sebuah warna hitam dan merah muda saling berbaur, bunga mawar yang layu pun akhirnya mekar kembali, suara penderitaan perlahan lenyap, tergantikan oleh senyap nya malam, akan ada dua manusia yang saling berbaur, akan ada dua manusia yang akan terpisah, akan ada yang mati..."_ Ujar Hinata sambil merapalkan vision yang ia dapatkan beberapa hari sebelum kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura ke kediaman mereka.

"Visi mu memang tak pernah salah, putri Hyuga."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kau bersedia putra Uchiha? Untuk mengorbankan dirimu sendiri dan orang yang kau cintai? Atau kau akan membiarkan saja seluruh kekuatan itu memendam di dalam diri Sakura dan meledak suatu saat nanti?" Kurenai memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Sasuke yang sejak tadi belum membuka mulut karena saking terkejutnya dengan pilihan serba tidak menentukan yang disodorkan padanya dan juga Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku-"

"Ck, walaupun hanya ada satu cara paling gila di dunia seperti ini. Maka akan ku coba. Lebih baik daripada tak melakukan apapun dan menunggu sewaktu-waktu ia akan meledak." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura dengan decakan kesal karena memang pilihan nya kali ini tidak main-main. Bila tidak berhasil, maka salah satu dari mereka akan mati. Dan bila tidak dicoba, maka Sakura yang akan mati.

Kurenai pun tersenyum penuh penyesalan, karena harus melibatkan orang-orang tak bersalah akibat perbuatan nya dahulu, "Baiklah, esok hari kita akan menuju telaga _Irenee,_ disana kalian akan bersiap untuk menghadapi takdir kalian yang sebenarnya."

* * *

Malam harinya, terkuat sudah bahwa selama ini, dewi musim semi yang baru adalah Ino. Karena kondisi dewi Kurenai yang tak memungkinkan dan juga perasaan bersalah nya yang malah akan berakibat buruk untuk kekuatan nya, maka dari itu Ino ditunjuk langsung oleh dewi Kurenai untuk mewarisi kekuatan serta mukjizat miliknya tersebut.

Pantas saja aura Ino lebih kuat dan bersinar dari yang biasanya, ujar Hinata dalam hati setelah mengetahui kebenarannya. Setelah makan malam yang tampak tak berselera semua, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk sendirian diantara kumpulan buka tulip di taman bawah.

"Bibi?" Sakura membuka matanya ketika dirasa Hinata duduk tepat disampingnya, Hinata pun memberikan gumaman lembut atas jawaban nya.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa memiliki kehidupan yang normal?" Perkataan sakura membuat Hinata menoleh cepat kearah gadis yang diam-diam menangis itu.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti kalian? Yang normal dan tidak berbahaya untuk kalian sendiri. Kenapa aku pun tak dapat mencintai seseorang seperti kalian? Aku.. aku hanya ingin kami bahagia. Tapi kenapa takdir seolah sedang menghukum kami berdua?" Sakura terisak, semakin lama semakin menghasilkan suara tersedu yang membuat siapa saja merasa pilu bila mendengarnya. Bahkan bunga tulip disekitarnya yang seharusny mekar pun layu dan ada beberapa yang mati berubah menjadi debu.

Hinata meraih tubuh Sakura dan mendekapnya erat, "seluruh orang memang ditakdirkan dengan jalan yang berbeda. Namun yang perlu kau tau adalah, kau-sakura- adalah seorang gadis terkuat yang pernah ku lihat. Dan aku yakin, alam serta para dewa akan mengizinkan mu untuk tetap bersama dengan Sasuke."

Sakura yang masih tersedu di pundak Hinata hanya mengangguk lesu tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Esok pagi, kedua orangtua mu akan ikut datang kesini." Ujar Hinata, membuat Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya dan air mata pun mengalir tanpa disuruh dari ujung matanya.

"Dada dan Momma akan kesini?" Ulang Sakura sambil mengucek mata kanan nya yang terasa gatal akibat menangis itu. Hinata menangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, bukan hanya Gaara dan Tayuya. Mikoto sebagai pemimpin klan Uchiha sekaligus ibu dari Sasuke pun akan datang. Tak lupa Karin dan Suigetsu pun akan ikut."

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahi, "Untuk apa mereka kemari?"

"Bagaimanapun kekuatan yang kau miliki itu cukup berbahaya, ditambah dengan 'pemicu' dari Sasuke yang ternyata adalah silver-fire sendiri itu sudah sangat membahayakan. Oleh karena itu mereka datang kesini untuk menghindari dan meminimalisir 'kebocoran' yang mungkin akan terjadi saat proses nanti. Dan bila siver-fire tak terkendali, nyonya Mikoto yang akan mengendalikan nya. Begitu pula dengan Suigetsu dan Karin yang membantu membuat aura disekitar sana tetap lembab agar siver-fire tak merembet kebagian hutan manapun." Jelas Hinata membuat Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Ternyata sangat berbahaya ya?" Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkan nya dengan berat sambil tersenyum ringan. Hinata yang melihat jiwa pantang menyerah Tayuya di dalam diri Sakura pun sekali lagi tersenyum dan memeluk pundak Sakura dengan hangat.

* * *

"Sasuke.." Suara seorang wanita dari ambang pintu membelah keheningan di balkon istana itu.

"Mom? Kau sudah sampai?" Tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang datang, Sasuke sudah sangat mengenali aura wanita yang perlahan mendekat dan duduk disamping nya itu.

"Ya, aku meminta Shisui untuk mengurus hal lain nya." Jawab Mikoto sambil merapihkan gaun nya yang terbang karena angin malam yang begitu kencang.

"Apakah kau sudah yakin-"

"Aku tak menerima pertanyaan seperti itu, Mom" Potong Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Mikoto dengan tatapan memohon, membuat Mikoto bungkam seketika.

"Pilihan yang diberikan oleh Dewi Kurenai pun sudah membuat ku tak karuan. Tolong. Jangan buat aku menjadi pecundang, karena kata-kata dari mu pasti akan mempengaruhi ku, Mom." Sasuke menunduk dalam, memperlihatkan sisi lain darinya yang hanya ditunjukan bila ia bersama dengan Mikoto.

"Tolong, yakinkan lah aku" Ujar Sasuke kembali, membuat Mikoto hampir terbawa suasana. Wanita yang kini menjabat sebagai ketua utama klan Uchiha-menggantikan suaminya yang telah gugur dipeperangan-itu berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar tak menangis dihadapan putra nya itu. Bagaimana pun, Mikoto sangat bangga kepada Sasuke yang akhirnya menunjukan sisi lain dari dirinya sebagai seorang manusia, yaitu rasa ingin menolong dan berempati.

Mikoto telah lelah menanggapi Sasuke yang selalu bertindak semaunya dan tak mau diatur. Ia memilih melepaskan Sasuke pada takdir apapun yang nanti akan dipilih oleh putranya tersebut. Dan secara ajaib, Sasuke dipertemukan dengan putri dari Tayuya, yaitu Sakura yang membawa perubahan sangat besar kepada sikap serta perasaan Sasuke.

"Jika memang benar kau mencintainya, maka lakukan lah" Mikoto berkata dengan tegas, membuat Sasuke mendongkak dan menatap wanita yang telah melahirkan nya itu dengan lugu.

"Aku percaya dengan seluruh kemampuan yang kau miliki bahwa kau bisa melakukan nya. Kau adalah anak dari ketua klan Uchiha yang mewarisi langsung api suci. Seluruh leluhur dan aku sendiri, telah memberkatimu." Perkataan Mikoto membuat hantaman halus namun melegakan datang ke lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, lalu lelaki itu mengangguk lemah dan menunduk dalam ke pangkuan Mikoto. Lalu perlahan bahu Sasuke pun bergetar dan Mikoto merasa gaun nya basah oleh air mata Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Mikoto tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap kepala putra nya yang kini sudah dewasa tersebut dengan lembut.

"Terimkasih, Mom. Terimakasih" Ujar Sasuke dengan suara serak. Mikoto pun menangguk dan membawa Sasuke kedalam dekapan nya, memeluk pria yang akan menjadi pewaris nya itu dengan segenap kasih sayang untuk menguatkannya.

* * *

See you next chapter...


End file.
